Spidey the Godfather
by Wiggles-n-stuff
Summary: What if from tragedy comes something nobody expected. Spider-Man, in the wake of the deaths of Sue and Reed Richards, becomes Godfather to their children Valeria and Franklin. It's no easy road ahead of them. Will he be able to do right by his pseudo family? With the world's eyes on him, he will have to become more than he was. He will have to become Fantastic.
1. One Year Later

What If: Spidey the Godfather

Chapter One: One Year Later

"Valeria. Valeria. I know you're in here. C'mon little lady, I wanna know why you ditched school today?" A brown haired, brown eyed man in a long white lab coat called out as he entered his research laboratory. He stopped in the middle of the large room surrounded by projects, finished and not, looking around slowly. Clicking his tongue he walked over to a particular area of the lab, the section that housed his secondary job's work, and the place the young girl most likely was.

The door opened when he placed his index finger on the small green scanner. A mechanism clicked and the door jarred open a bit. Prying it open by the handle the man walked in to the well lit room. He heard quiet sobs coming from the display cases near the far corner of the room.

"Valeria? Val sweetie are you okay?" He asked, concern filling his voice now. He started toward the sound's source, and could make out small shoe covered feet poking out from between two cylindrical cases.

"I'm very much fine, please leave me alone." The young girl's voice squeaked out, trying to sound neutral, even with the small gasps of breath. He rounded the corner of a long metal table, and came into line of sight of the seven year old blond girl. Even now she looked very much like a tiny version of her mother. Kneeling down close to the girl, who just tucked herself into a tighter ball, he looked her over carefully.

"Valeria, you may be smarter than me..." He started.

"I am smarter than you, don't patronize me." She stated simply, not meeting the older man's eyes.

"Hey now smarty pants, no need to be snippy with me. I'm actually worried about you, you know." He kidded, giving her a mock glare. Valeria just tried to turn her head further from him, trying to hide her forced frown.

The little girl huffed. "How did you know I was in here?" At this he raised an inquisitive brow, the sides of his mouth following suit.

"You're the smarty pants here, you tell me?" He challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You most likely used the computer to locate me, or you could have used your enhanced senses to hear me, or you asked Benjamin or Uncle Johnny." She said drawled mechanically, like she absolutely knew one or all were right. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, showing little amusement in the guessing game.

"Wrong on all three. One, you should know by now I don't use the computer unless its an emergency. Two, this room is pretty sound proof even to me. Three, both Johnny and Ben are out right now. Wanna try again?" He asked after ticking all three reasons off on his fingers.

"I'd rather not play these games with you right now. Can you just leave me in peace?" She asks slightly annoyed with the man's presence.

"Well you're not being much of a sport, smarty pants. I thought you liked a challenge? Are you sure you don't wanna know how I knew you'd be here?" He asked, knowing full well her curious mind wouldn't allow her to go without knowing, even if it already did. She finally turned her head fully toward him, and raised an eyebrow, asking silently.

"I knew because whenever you feel troubled by one thing or another, you always come here. Every time something is on your mind, or you are feeling down you want to be near something that reminds you of good times and wonderful people. It's a comfort thing." He explained with a simple smile on his face. Her eyes widened a bit, but quickly fell to the floor, slightly ashamed.

"I'm better than something so emotionally simple. I'm smarter..." She started to deny.

"But you are still just human, and a child, Valeria. I know you want to believe you are something more, and in almost every way you are, but that doesn't change the fact you are what you are." He said, as if such a simple answer solved everything. The little girl stared up at him in something akin to disbelief.

"That really makes no sense. You're logic is flawed." She let out tersely.

"Maybe so, but that just makes me what I am. I know you want to grow up fast, and I can't blame you. Being stuck as a child while your mind is millions of miles ahead of everyone your age must be frustrating. But you can't speed up time, so why not make the best of it?" He said with a warm smile.

"You're right. I can't speed up time..." Her expression revealing contemplation. "...yet. I bet if I could access..."

"Uh-uh smarty pants, no thinking up ways to speed up your aging." He mock scolded, a stern parental look on his face, and even went so far as to wag a finger at her. For the first time since they started talking Valeria grew a small smile, and had to force away laugh. The look he gave her was just laughable.

"And how do you plan to stop me? You can't stop me from thinking." She shot back after her restrained chuckles subsided. The little girl had a sparkle of mischief in her eyes along with a cocky grin. The brown haired man, simply matched the look.

"Oh yes I can, it's called school." They stared each other down for a few more seconds before both burst out laughing. Valeria, just couldn't help herself, the man was just so...silly, but he always seemed to know the right thing to say or do to get her or her Brother to smile. And that is no easy feat for her, especially after her parent's unexpected passing.

"School...right. Are you sure you cant just tutor me? I'm sure I can learn much more from you than a public school." She asked, her smile fading somewhat, and she looked down to here feet again. The man tilted his head to the side, as if he started to get where this question was coming from.

"And I'm pretty sure I can too, but..." He paused, and Valeria looked up at him again, her eyes pleading.

"But what? I cannot stand that place. No one treats me fairly, because I'm so much smarter than they are. They see me as some sort of freak, calling me nerd and geek. All because I know everything the teacher is trying to explain. Poorly I might add. When I try to explain to the other students their errors, they tell me to go away. No one likes me there, I don't want to go back." She blurted out, her voice raising in passion with each sentence. The man's smile shrunk slightly, but quickly grew large and warm when she finished. He gently rested his right hand on her left shoulder, making her meet his eyes sheepishly from her emotional outburst.

"Kids can be mean, trust me I know, and being the smartest person in the room is a pretty big burden to shoulder. But there is a method to my madness. Do you want to know why I have you two going to a school?" He asks again, never loosing his caring expression.

"To torture us." She said in a slight huff, moving her head to the side to avert her gaze from him. He moved his right hand from her shoulder to under her chin, and carefully brought her face back around to his.

"No. I won't be doing that to you till you start liking boys." He joked, and let his hand fall. Valeria just scoffed and rolled her eyes, the very idea totally ludicrous. With a wider smile, he continued. "I do it because I want you two to have a normal childhood. With all it's ups and downs."

The little girl looked somewhere in the ball park of unbelieved curiosity. "We are not normal, you know this?"

"Yeah." He agreed without hesitation.

"Yet you want us to lead normal lives, knowing full well we cannot. Your logic is flawed." She continued, while eying him and trying to wrap her head around his words.

"My logic is reason, Val." He couldn't help but grin at her confused look. He loved when he made her attempt to think outside the box. After a moment of searching her incredible mind, while staring at the empty space between the two and the floor, she finally looked up dumbfounded. Before she could ask his meaning, he explained.

"Listen, we may not be normal, and our lives up till now have been definitive proof. There is one thing I've learned over my career in and out of the suit. It's that for any sense of balance in our abnormal lives we need our feet firmly planted on the ground. Figuratively speaking of course. Going to school may not stimulate your brain, maybe your brother's, but he's not nearly as smart as us egg heads, is he?" The little jab at her Brother brought a smile to her face. She loved him dearly, and with all her heart, but wasn't afraid to play the sibling game with him. "Now there's that smile I love seeing on you." The older man chuckled, before going on. "What going to public school will give you is the opportunity to socialize, make friends, live your young life like a child should. I want to expand your horizons and knowledge beyond the book. And well beyond the hero, villain, and daily world ending happenings."

His explanation seemed to make some sort of odd sense to her, but when he solemnly looked up to the tube on her left, she followed his gaze. There in the large glass door metal cylinder was a blue hazmat looking suit, emblazoned with a four on the right side of the chest. His brown eyes went to the tube on her right, and Valeria turned her head to the same capsule. Inside was a similar suit only designed for a woman. The placard above the glass read Susan Storm-Richards, and in smaller font underneath The Invisible Woman. On the first case the placard read Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic. Valeria returned her gaze to the man in front of her, and was slightly taken aback at the somber look he had.

With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and hung his head, but quickly grew back his kind smile. "I promised your parents I would take care of you two. And that is what I hope to achieve with having you attend a public school, among the other changes. Seeing life, not from our perspective, but from theirs, the everyday Joe and Jane. We learn the most humanity from them. It may not be glamorous or amazing most of the time, but it's a part of life. The biggest part at that. It'll be a difficult transition, but I want you to try and make friends, and enjoy your childhood. You understand, Val?" He asked, hoping the little genius got what he meant. Valeria looked up to her godfather neutrally for a few moments, until her smile returned.

"I'm not sure I get the entirety of what you mean, but...I'm willing to try." She nods to him, and his smile widens. The man felt a swell of pride rise in him for her. She's a seven year old genius, and child of two of the Fantastic Four, but she's willing to try living like a normal child.

"That's all I can ask." The brown haired man says fatherly. Nodding once to her before putting his hands on his knees and pushing himself up to a standing position. He offers her a hand. "Since your brother wont be out of school for a few more hours, what say you help me with stabilizing the Parker Particles?" She took his hand and stood up, the light in her eyes shining bright. She loved helping him with his projects, proving her worth and intelligence. He didn't always need her help, but when he asked she was more than happy to assist.

Peter Parker's smile grew watching the excitement in his godchild. He could already see the cogs spinning in her expression. "All righty then, smarty pants." He took off his lab coat in a flourish and draped it over her small shoulders. Valeria giggled happily and quickly stuck her arms into the way to large for her sleeves. "Let's make something fantastic!" Peter pumped his right fist into the air, and Valeria whooped a "Yeah!" mimicking him.

* * *

Close to a year ago, Reed and Susan Richards passed away in a sudden and unimpressive laboratory accident. Spider-Man was first on scene, considering he was coming to visit them already. As he held a fading Sue in his arms she begged him to watch over and take care of her children. Peter swore to her that he would, and with her dying breath she thanked him before parting this world.

The next two months were a blur of news headlines, child welfare battles, and constant public scrutiny and attention. This was only exacerbated by the official inclusion of Spider-Man into the Fantastic Four. Seen by many to still be a menace, Spider-Man's acceptance was heavily questioned. Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk temporarily stayed with the team during the legal struggle to help. The battles finally ended with the reading of Reed and Sue's will, which gave custody of the children to their closest living relative, Johnny. Johnny immediately agreed to watch over the children.

It was shortly after this that another event rocked the family, the alleged death of the Human Torch. Due to the Cult of the Negative Zone opening a hole to the Negative Zone, Johnny sacrificed himself to stop the invasion that followed. This left the team with Spider-Man and the Thing. Child Welfare once again stepped in, concerned for the Valeria and Franklin. She-Hulk returned to the team as a full time member and personal legal agent. She felt her place was with them now, both as a member and since she was a close friend of the family. In the end it was Valeria and Jennifer who exploited a legal loophole and found a way to give guardianship over to one Peter Parker. The only stipulation being the world knew that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Thanks to a security video showing the final moments of Sue and Reed's lives, with Spider-Man's appearance and acceptance of Sue's final request, he could become their new legal guardian.

The turmoil of revealing his identity was weighed against kids safety and the fact the Fantastic Four and Future Foundation were quickly crumbling without guidance and leadership. Peter reluctantly agreed to reveal his secret identity. The following media frenzy was best described as a social typhoon. Spider-Man's identity became public knowledge, and now he had a much larger target on his back in protecting and raising Valeria and Franklin. Not to mention the crisis of stability of both teams. It was thanks to one man that protection and stability was ensured, Dr. Victor von Doom.

After Johnny's return from the Negative Zone, the team found itself whole once again. Johnny relinquished custody to Peter, agreeing he was better suited for the role, and Parker officially became their godfather. Five months following Johnny's return some semblance of normalcy has returned to the family that is the Fantastic Four.

Currently Peter is inventing and patenting many new helpful products to keep the team afloat and funded. He has a small team of scientists helping him to both decipher and assist in Reed's previous work, and their own future endeavors. He actively participates in his adoptive childrens lives, and continues his role as Spider-Man. While the trauma of losing Sue and Reed is still very apparent on a global scale, at home life has calmed somewhat. Peter deeply cares for Franklin and Valeria, and they in turn are beginning to see him as a foster father.


	2. Safety Net

**Chapter Two: Safety Net**

"It is your move." A demanding voice echoed, coming from a nearby speaker. Peter, who was looking over several computer screens and holographic projections, blinked for the first time in a while. Bringing his hand over his face, he rubbed his sore eyes, and turned on the spot, coming to another smaller chess board hologram. He scanned the board, finding himself quickly being backed into a check position.

"Let's see..." The brown haired man trailed off, his analytical mind running scenarios in his head. This particular game of chess had been going on for nearly two weeks. Grant it, it had been a busy two weeks. What with vampires terrorizing Hell's Kitchen, a revenge driven Skrull squad, Parent/Teacher conferences, a Future Foundation field trip (which actually went well), and a rather lively Human Torch house party. Peter had been very distracted to continue with more than a move a day at best. Though his game partner was just as busy running his own country.

Picking up his virtual Bishop piece he moves it to take a Rook. "And there we go. That might buy me a few more moves." Peter announces and goes to turn back to his work.

"Unlikely." The hologram board beeps and Parker glances back over his shoulder, seeing he was already in check.

"Seriously? Geeze, if you want these games to last longer you could at least give me an iota of a chance of winning." Peter groans and looks over the board once again.

"Doom gives no quarter, and never will." Victor von Doom announces, and Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes. Leaning over the board, he continues to run piece moves in his head.

"Kinda figured that's what you'd say, Doomsy." Peter selects his Bishop again, and moves it to stop the check.

"You know better than to address Doom in such a manner, arachnid."

"I also know better than to eat from hot dog street vendors. But does that mean I won't stop for one with everything on it on my way home? No, no it doesn't." Peter retorts, and then the chessboard changes once again, his Bishop being taken by the Queen. "Thanks for using the right species by the way. Not many get that right."

"You mock Doom?" The dictator questioned. The scientist really, really wanted to jump on that and roll with it like a smoothed boulder down a steeply sloping hill. However, he and the ruler of Latveria were on shaky terms as was. Best to not make his life even more crazy, by entering into heated debate with his business partner.

"Sorry. Force of habit. We've tangled enough in the past for you to know just how incipient and annoying I can be." Deciding it best to feed the ego, Parker swallowed a bit of his pride. Not like he had much say anyway, not with the kids' safety in mind.

"Watch your tongue Parker. We've deigned to give you our assistance, but such things can be changed just as easy." Doom reminded Peter for the umpteenth time. Almost every conversation the two had involved this little run around. Sighing to himself Peter left the chess board for a moment and looked up at his readings.

"This deal is getting worse all the time." Pete mumbled, before turning back to the game. He moved a Pawn to intercept.

"While we're on assistance, have you looked over the readings I sent you earlier. The Parker Particles are still unstable after introducing solidified molecular structure formula number thirty four. Whatever the particles are made of they just seem to eat right through any stabilizing attempts. Short of a Vibranium Adamantium mixture I don't think we'll be able to create an adequate conduit." The brown haired scientist looked to the nearest screen watching a simulated test in progress.

"Doom is not referring to them as Parker Particles." Dooms voice held a healthy dose of impatience.

"Yeah well finders keepers losers weepers. So anything on your end?"

"Your childish quips grate on my ears."

"Right, good note, and the Parker Particles?" Peter smirked.

"Tests are still being run, as are simulations, with no conclusive results." Doom said mechanically. Parker raised an unseen brow at the statement.

"You're not just taking taking my data and giving me the run around, are you Victor? Cause that's the third time you've told me the same thing." Accusation heavy in his voice.

"We have an agreement, arachnid. Doom's assistance with the protection of the Future Foundation and the Richards children, and your agreeing in the sharing of Richards discoveries old and new. If I decide to withhold information I shall. Unless you wish to bring this deal to light and jeopardize everything you've accomplished both as the hero and godfather." The dictator recited expertly. Peter's features hardened at the ultimatum. What Doom said was true, if he attempted to break the deal they made his reputation and the kids would be taken from him. He didn't care much about the first anymore, but Franklin and Valeria meant the world to him. This backdoor arrangement was for them and the continuation of the Future Foundation.

Publicly Franklin and Valeria were under Latverian protection through the Future Foundation, which Victor von Doom was a part of. That was how they were allowed to go to public school and live a relatively normal life. There were very few bad guys who wanted to cross both Doom and the Fantastic Four.

"Can't argue with you there, but there is a point I can argue..." Peter trailed off, awaiting the inevitable ego and curiosity of his business partner to flare. In the meanwhile Peter moves his next piece, both ridding himself of his check and putting his opponent in it.

"And what is that?" There was a hint of annoyance in Doom's tone. It brought a smile to the scientist's face.

"If we want this new, potentially endless source of energy, revenue, and worldwide adulation for the betterment of humanity to become a reality, we need to work together. Especially if we'll need Vibranium and Adamantium to make it work. Backdoor channels only get you so much of the stuff. However I have the royal family of Wakanda on speed dial. Plus I may know some folks willing to part with some raw unbreakable metal." There was silence on the other end of the com for a rather long few moments. Then the chess board beeped. Peter looked back around, but before he could see the move the dictator spoke back up. Files started to appear and download to several of the screens in the room.

"You play a dangerous game, arachnid. Yet know that Doom will always prevail in the end. This is the data I have compiled. I warn you again do not make it a habit of baiting me, for you shall find the consequences dire. Doom will be awaiting our next game." The line clicked, indicating Victor had ended his side of the communication. Peter smirked and shook his head. He knew the ego card wouldn't work forever, but he was starting to think that he was growing on the ruler of Latveria.

"It's a nice thought." As the data downloaded Peter turned around to look at the chess game. Clicking his tongue at the concluded game, with Doom victorious, he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. "Lead by example huh. Oh well, until next game Doomsy."

Suddenly he was brought from his musings by the thunderous striking on his sealed door. Considering the room was supposedly soundproof, it was quite a feat. Spider-Man didn't so much as flinch before glancing up that way. He clicked on a hologram screen nearby, bringing up a live stream of the person on the other side of the metal door. Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk, currently in her mean green bodacious body, stood there with a fist on her hips which were swayed to the right. A smile overwrote Peter's annoyed expression, and he tapped the speaker button next to the cam feed.

"Who is that gently rapping, rapping on my chamber door?" Reciting Poe he watched as Jen looked up at the camera and give him an unamused look. His smile turned amused smirk.

"You're seriously not going to make me, are you?" Shulky asked staring directly into the oculus, her eye lids lowering slightly.

"That's what clubhouse secret code phrases are for, cutey."

"You know I can just bust your little clubhouse door in if I want, right?" Her right brow rose and left fell giving the camera a look of sarcasm.

"Humor me?" Peter asked, knowing that he more than likely wasn't going to win this fight.

"I am just by living here with you." Her hips shifted to the left, and she crossed her arms over her bust.

"Touche. Alright, but next time you gotta say the password." The scientist clicked the door icon underneath the camera one, and the heavy door slid open. Standing there was the very sexy, but slightly agitated She-Hulk, arms uncrossed. She came in with the deserved confidence of a pride leading lion, and Peter couldn't help but smile up to her. He made his own way around the front of the table he was at. Leaning back against it, he mimicked her arm crossing from moments ago, waiting for her to state her business.

Jen stopped within her arms length of the wall crawler, and once again took the cocked hip and resting fist pose.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Ms. Walters?" He asked gentlemanly. She hooked a thumb up to the old timey cuckoo clock mounted on the wall above the door. The same clock that was put in there as a precaution to both power failures and missed appointments. It was Peter's idea. Peter tilted his head to the side and read the time, 2:52 PM.

"Ah, thanks for the reminder. You do know the clock is set to go off at three right?" He asked as he looked back around to her, a brow raised in questioning.

"Yeah, but I also wanted to catch you before you left." She-Hulk added in a slightly serious tone. One that Peter completely ignored.

"Do we have time to be doing that?" Peter queried scandalously, covering his mouth with his hand for effect. Shulkie took a deep breath before lightly punching him in the shoulder. Though a light punch from a Hulk of any kind still hurt.

"I meant your talk with bucket head." She grumbled lightly, as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Right. That. Yeah I just got done getting my ass kicked in chess for like the thirtieth time." Peter gave her a big smile, and she huffed.

"Is it so hard for you to take this seriously? You realize you are basically committing treason, right?" Jennifer said dead serious. Peter ran his right hand through his hair, a nervous habit when he'd been chastised.

"I know...trust me I know. Doom reminds about the short leash he's got me on pretty much every time we talk. But the kids, the Four, the FF, all of it, wouldn't be possible without this deal. The kids are safe under his power and political authority. How many of our enemies would really attempt to make and enemy of us and him. I know it's wrong Jen... I do, but the kids come first. They are my responsibility, and I'm going to make sure they are safe." Peter said with increasing confidence. A moment after he finished She-Hulk closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

"At least you're not as much an idiot as you act. Letting us know about this venture may help if and when this starts going south."

"Valeria is giving it a until we stabilize the Parker Particles." Peter sighed. Then he felt a large but soft hand rest on his shoulder.

"It wasn't a smart deal, but you didn't keep it from everyone. That's already tells me a lot about how much you care about us. Don't feel too bad about it, we'll figure something out when the time comes. We always do." Her hand started to slide lift off his shoulder, when his hand covered hers and held it there for a second.

"Thanks Jen. I mean it." He smiled warmly up to her, catching her off guard. A slight emerald tint came to her face.

"Yeah yeah." She pulled her hand away slowly, letting his linger for a second more. "Just be careful, remember you are a family man now. You can't be doing stupid things all the time anymore." She stepped back and away from him, turning around to head out the room. Unconsciously she may have added an extra bit of sway to her hips. "And that means picking the rugrats up from school, on time." Lifting her arm just a bit above her head, she tapped the wooden clock on the way out. Before the door shut behind her she looked over her shoulder to see Peter grinning happily to her.

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

 **A/N:** Hello everybody, Wiggles-n-stuff here. I'm ecstatic that the first chapter of this story was as well received as it was. That means I'm still decent at coming up with story ideas. HUZZAH! Anywhosit, since you all liked it so much I figured I'd get the second chapter out sooner than later. I actually have about four chapters done so far, but since they aren't so long I wanted to space them out. That way I have time to write new chapters in between everything else I do.

Hope you liked Chapter 2 as well. Wiggles out.

 **Bael92:** To answer your question... *Static Noise*... and that is how this story will end. Epic huh?

 **TheWickedTruth89:** O_O You... you can say more! HUZZAH! Thanks for reading TWT!

 **FleeingReality:** Isn't it though. And consider it brought.

 **edboy4926:** Why thank you.

 **hollowichigo12:** Well wait no longer. And happy to see you here hollowichi.

 **Matt Kirby's Jinchuuriki:** Aww well thank you Matt. Glad you enjoy my styling. I have been toying with more ideas. Maybe we'll see something else in the future.

 **Harbinger of Kaos:** Possibly, you know I like to keep my readers in suspense HK.

 **cabrera1234:** Only time will tell.

 **mk-freak-724:** I was trying to go for an UP beginning to my story. Hopefully I achieved that.

 **MegaDragon520:** And here's more for you.

 **Croniklerx:** Here's hoping you like the second chapter. Okay idea answer time. Hmm Doom being a better godfather... interesting. I have toyed with the idea of them showing up. Funny you should say that as... *Static Noise*. Inheritors is a possibility, but as of right now this story is still fledgling, so we'll have to see. Peace!

 **SwedenSpeedway:** Thank you, I actually got some inspiration from both RebukeX7's "SpideyLIAG" and FrivolousThoughts "Caught in the Web" stories. I know what you mean, they are his super family. And if anyone would step up to the plate it would be Pete. Don't worry about my deadlines, I got rid of those for my New Years Resolution.

 **ScorpinokXV:** I can answer without spoilers, yes he will still be in his red and blues and FF suit. He has extra responsibility now, but he also has something he never had before money and a team to help. Pete now just has money, plenty of tech, and a team to help him in his crime fighting. Oh yeah I haven't forgotten JJ, no worries. And even if many rouges know better, there are still many who hold that special kind of grudge. I may not go as in depth into story as I do with my others on this one, but I will certainly do my best to show how well the team works together. Thanks for reading.

 **im ur misconception:** I have plenty of comic examples to back up that theory too.

 **Brown-Eyed-Fiend:** Happy to hear you enjoyed it. Don't you worry I'm working my way through relationships of many other characters as we speak.

 **Angel of Atonement:** Yo Angel! Yeah I know what you mean, but I wanted a summary of how he actually ended up as their legal guardian. If this was PP &H style that would be like three chapters, so I just needed a quick way to get to the present. No worries though it isn't the end.

 **TS24:** Thank you so much for the great review. Don't you worry, I will go down the list of Spidey friends and rogues as the story progresses. Hopefully you'll enjoy how this change effects the universe around it.


	3. Bonding

**Chapter 3: Bonding**

"Alright Franklin, lets give it another shot." Peter said standing behind the young boy with crossed arms, currently in his Future Foundation Suit. Franklin Richards groaned, more annoyed than tired, as he raised both hands out in front of him, he too was in his FF uniform. Peter's head turned to the small sealed room off to their right about fifteen feet, and gave them a thumbs up. Valeria was standing on a step stool as she looked over the panels, screens, and dials on the console in front of her. She was in her her uniform as well, but a large white lab coat was covering it. Her sleeves were rolled up, was wearing glasses, and she had her hair pulled back into a small pony tail. She was very professionally cute, as the woman standing next to her mentioned earlier.

Sajani Jaffery, a coworker of Peter's back in Horizon Labs, was watching the screens and stats along with the young prodigy. She readily accepted Peter's invitation to be a part of his research team at the Baxter Building, even after his public announcement of being Spider-Man. After all, how often does one get to mess...err work with technology developed by Reed Richards. In fact Horizon Labs itself was offered a co-op by Peter, to help interpret and distribute technologies resulting in their findings. Sajani was one of the few in Parker's inner circle of scientists who had access to some of the more restricted and unsharable projects. That and Valeria took a huge shine to her, both relating in the girl genius area, and snarky attitudes to match.

The two in the booth gave Spider-Man a return thumbs up, and he turned back to focus on his godson. "Let'er rip Squirt." Peter fist pumped next to Franklin, who smirked and pushed his hands forward a bit more. In the center of the large test area was a watermelon on a very thick and welded into the floor pedestal.

For a few moments the fruit sat idly, and the young boy focused a bit harder. It shook a few times, and then slowly separated from the pedestal, floating into the air. Franklin's concentration became even more visible as his face started to grow a slightly red tint, and was scrunched into a deep frown. Peter watched the young boy like a hawk, paying very little attention to the actual test at hand. First and foremost was his godson's safety, and that was why he had made sure to really tune into his Spider-Sense during these tests.

The watermelon wobbled a bit in the air, and then slowly started changing color. The light green and dark green stripes started to brown, with the stripes slowly fading into the brown and becoming one solid color. Ever so slowly the brown color started to lighten into a crimson, and the watermelon started to compact in on itself.

Spider-Man watched the young boy begin to hold his breath. He took a knee next to him, resting a hand softly on his shoulder. "Don't hold your breath Kiddo. Let it out slowly without losing your focus. Remember this is your mind working, but your body has known how to breath before you could use your mind. So let it do it's job." Parker whispered calmly, and patting his hand on Franklin's shoulder. Franklin did just that, he let his breath out evenly, which slowly removed the red from his still determined face. Peter hazarded a glance at the floating produce, which was down to the size of a cantaloupe now, but looked like a very large tomato.

"You're doing great Squirt." Peter reassured, but his Spider-Sense started to thrum in the back of his head.

"Pete..Peter, I can't... I'm about to lose it. I feel it coming undone." Franklin said with a shaky voice. Spidey turned to look at the fruit, and watched it start to pulse, bulging outward quickly.

"Are you sure? You are almost there." Peter asked calmly, seeing the boy starting to go red in the face again from strain. "C'mon, I know you got this." He encouraged, giving a thumbs up to the child.

"I'll...try." Franklin inhaled quickly, his knuckles going white with how tight his fists were.

"That's my boy, just keep breathing calmly." Peter glanced back to the watermato, which was starting to shrink again and stopped beating like a heart. In a few seconds the watermelon was the size of an apple, and looked almost exactly like one, outside of the very dark red stripes. "Almost there."

"Yeah..." The young boy gave a defiant smirk, and in one instant the fruit shrunk the rest of the way, completing it's transformation into an apple. It fell back onto the pedestal, and rolled off onto the floor, bouncing before rolling to a stop. Franklin inhaled deeply then let it out as he started to wobble. Peter put a bracing hand on his back, and the large smile on his face could be seen through his mask. "I'm awesome." The young Richards said finally, a huge toothy smile on his own face.

"Cannot argue with you there Squirt. Amazing job." Peter held out his free hand in front of the boy, and Franklin high-fived him. "At this rate you'll be floating around the room by next month. Remind me to get you a leash." The older man joked. Franklin rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway.

"Franklin! That was sooo cool!" Valeria shouted happily as she ran to the two of them, and hugged her big Brother.

"Thanks sis. Almost thought it was gonna blow up again, but I got it."

"Not that I don't like watching your Gallagher impersonations, you did great. One small step for now, but one big leap in becoming even more awesome." Once he was sure Franklin could stand on his own, Peter stood up, and started walking toward the until recently, watermelon apple. "Time for the big reveal. How are we looking Sajani?" He asked as he approached the apple.

"All the readings we're getting is it's stable and says it's an apple. Should be good to take a bite boss man." Her voice sounded from a speaker, as she was still inside the booth going over the readings. He looked over to her, catching a mischievous grin on her face, and he raised a brow at her. He grabbed the apple, and tossed it in the air once, feeling it's weight. It felt about right, maybe a bit heavy, but close enough.

"What are you waiting for?" Franklin's voice came from behind Peter. He turned around to see the siblings looking at him and the apple expectantly.

"Just doing the preliminary checks there buddy." Their godfather said as he held the apple down to them, and they both looked it over carefully.

"Dr. Jaffery said all the readings are normal. So what are you hesitating for? Spider-Man is not scared, is he?" Valeria jabbed at him, and Peter was glad he had his mask right then. He was sure he the uncertain look on his face would have given her teasing fodder for a good long while.

"C'mon sis, he's Spider-Man. He's not afraid of anything." Her brother said with an unwavering confidence only a child could have in their heroes. The young boy had a deathly serious look on his face, sparkling with admiration for his godfather. While Franklin's approval of Peter's past time gave him an ego boost, it also made it harder for him to say no. Swallowing his caution away Parker smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Careful now, you're making me blush." Peter said, and he grabbed the hem of his mask with his free hand, then pulled it up and off, revealing his brown hair and eyes. He gave the two kids his best smile, and brought the transformed fruit to his face. He took one last look around the room, resting his eyes briefly on everyone there. His godkids, Sajani who had the most sadistic grin he'd seen in a while, and the other two onlookers in the observation area. "Welp, through the teeth, past the gums, look out stomach here it comes." He recited then took a big bite of the apple.

X X X X

"You know there really could be a market for Waterapples. I bet travel sized watermelon's would sell like hotcakes during the summer." Peter said as he worked on picking the last tiny watermelon seed from his teeth. After discovering the apple was only an apple on the outside, he ended up with several wedged seeds in his gums and teeth. It wasn't all bad though, as Peter enjoyed the taste of watermelons.

After he cheered Franklin up, telling him his powers can only grow from here, Peter decided that as a reward everyone was going out for ice cream. That included Sajani, who he was very tempted to leave behind to check the readings, after her rather long fit of laughter. On the way out they met up with Jennifer, who was waiting for them to finish and entertaining the third guest. She happily joined in on the ice cream run.

They were all sitting around a large table in the ice cream shop, minus their three guests. The kids happily devouring their triple scoops, while Sajani dug into her frozen yogurt, and She-Hulk worked on an extra large coffee flavored bowl of ice cream. Peter was holding aside his soft serve Rocky Road cone while picking at the last seed.

"It's not a half bad idea, I mean we could try replicating the fruit. Heck why not just plant some of the seeds and see what we get." Sajani replied after some thought. Peter nodded, finally getting the seed out and putting it on his napkin.

"You hear that Squirt, from failure comes success. You might have just created a whole new trend in food. This is why we keep trying." Peter congratulated the boy, who just beamed with pride under the smearing of ice cream on his lips.

"Ya hear that sis? I'm awesome." Franklin boasted, only for his little sister to roll her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Yes yes, you are the prodigal son Johnny Appleseed reborn." Valeria answered subtly sarcastic, and with a smirk.

"Who's that?" Franklin asked genuinely confused by the analogy. The group shared a laugh at his expense, but the boy was to happy with himself to care and joined in. During the round of laughter Jennifer lightly nudged Peter's arm with her elbow to get his attention, since she was sitting next to him at the table. She nodded her head back toward the entrance where two figures were standing outside the windowed front. One was puffing on a cigar, and the other obviously looked annoyed with him.

"Guess their ready to chat." Peter said softly to her. She agreed with a nod, and set her bowl of ice cream down.

"We'll be right back, gotta see our guests off." Jennifer said, and together with Peter and his cone, they headed out the door.

"You sure you don't want anything? The ice cream is really good here. If you don't like ice cream, god forbid, they have gelato, lattes, non dairy..." Peter asked Logan, Rachel, and Emma, before he took a lick of his ice cream. Emma Frost, one of the head faculty of the New Charles Xavior School for Mutants, wrinkled her nose at the offer. Probably more because Peter was eating right in front of her, disregard for proprieties. Logan, headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, just gave his long time friend a gruff humph. Indicating he was fine. Rachel Grey, a faculty member at Logan's school, actually seemed to consider the offer. "Ah I see that Rachel, c'mon you know you want some Rocky Road." Peter slightly waved his cone at her.

"He's not wrong you know. They do have some of the best stuff here." She-Hulk addressed the fence sitting Rachel, her hands resting on her hips as per usual.

"Please Jennifer don't encourage Parker's behavior. You're better than that." Emma regally dissed, giving Walters an incredulous upturned eyebrow. Jen furrowed her brows at the blond, then grew a smirk.

"Well Em, you'll have to excuse me if I like to recommend the shop that _I_ introduced to him." The green bombshell ever so subtly sniped. Logan chuckled a bit when he saw Emma trying to look unfazed by the unintended insult she gave to the lawyer. Emma crossed her arms over her dress suit covered chest, and decided to be quiet for the time being. Rachel burst out laughing seeing her former teacher attempting to stay dignified.

"Thank you for that by the way Jen. I really enjoy this place." Peter added, and She-Hulk gave him a smiling nod. Rachel just busted out laughing more.

"Not that I don't like seeing blondie humbled, but can we get back to business?" Logan interjected.

"Sure. So what do you guys think?" Peter took another lick of his cone. Emma was quick to get her piece in, as any longer being in the Arachnid's presence was not a pleasing prospect.

"Franklin is decidedly powerful, even in his adolescent developmental state. He demonstrated telekinetic power and even more troubling matter reconstruction. Being able to fundamentally..." She was interrupted when Peter raised his hand up in front of her suddenly.

"Troubling? Why do you say that?" He asked after a slow lick. Emma's brow twitched.

"For a child," She continued with some spite in her voice. "to have this much raw power, with his prepubescent mind, and no one of similar talents to teach him..." Peter once again raised his hand up to stop her, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "This is your one and only warning to stop interrupting m..."

"Oh get off your high horse Emma. Obviously he understands this, which is why he called us, right?" Rachel stopped the older woman this time while looking at Peter, earning a cold glare from the other psychic.

"Yup. I do understand the risks at his age. Heck we've all been through this, maybe not as young as Squirt, but we did. That is why I wanted your assessments." Peter bit into his ice cream after saying this, taking a sizable chunk with it.

"We want him to have a tutor so he can develop his talents safely." Jennifer continued. "But we also wanted to know just how far along he is." After a moment of processing this Emma looked at Peter, not saying anything. She blinked surprised after a few moments, and he smiled at her knowingly after licking his lips of ice cream.

"Now now Emma, no need to be so hasty in rushing this discussion." He turned his head slightly to the side, and with his right index finger, pushed his ear forward a bit. There behind the ear was a small blinking piece of tech. He tapped it a few times before looking her strait in the eyes with a grin. "Is that any way to act toward someone who's asking for your help?"

"Trust me Parker, the simple act of asking for help has led to far to many incidents." She shot back coldly, obviously not liking the fact she couldn't read him.

"We know. We're in the same game remember?" Jen said, also tapping her right ear to indicate she had one too.

"Obviously you already have your preference, so why even bothering contacting me?" Emma said suspiciously, eying Spider-Man.

"Because while you and I have had our spats in the past, you are one of the leading psychics in the world. And despite what you think, I respect you, your powers, and your expertise. My transparent feelings that Scott is a dick is not going to stop me from all possible avenues in helping my godson." Peter said in all seriousness, which obviously had an effect on the blond woman. At least until he took another lick of his ice cream that is. Emma was silent for a few moments. Peter guessed she was reconsidering her stand point on him.

"Every once in a while you manage to surprise me kid." Logan said, a sideways smirk on his lips.

"Indeed." Emma agreed quietly.

"I just want what's best for them, the Foundation, the Four, and possibly the world itself. So how about we get back to our serious discussion." Peter said just before he brought his ice cream cone up to his mouth, and with a completely strait face licked it again. Jennifer rolled her eyes, as she looked away from her teammate. Rachel couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, and started breaking up right there on the sidewalk. Logan grumbled something about the last time he compliments this idiot. Emma, well she felt that special headache she always got when talking to Peter coming back.

 **CHAPTER 3 END**

 **A/N:** Well here's chapter three. A little back story for this chapter. I wanted Peter and the kids to have an honest relationship. Thus Peter waited till Franklin and Valeria were comfortable enough with him to tell of Franklin's mutant powers. He did already know about them through Reed's files though. Once everything was out in the open Peter consulted with the Future Foundation and the FF about it. It was pretty much unanimous in training Squirt. Hence this chapter.

And of course who else do you call to help mutants, the X-Men and affiliates. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said I wanna space them out a bit, so I don't run out of them while on other projects. Hope you enjoyed. Later taters, Wiggles out.

 **Wonderbee 31:** Being constantly around a person, you see both good and bad sides. Not just the impression from a few encounters. I believe even the Spider hating Shulkie would warm up to him eventually.

 **im ur misconception:** Thank you. Yeah Chess seemed like a game that Peter could propose to play with Doom, and not get too scoffed at. That and I feel Peter would certainly want to be in constant contact with his 'business' partner.

 **Bael92:** No worries, May will show up. I'd have to be crazy to keep her out. Game night huh? That brings up many possibilities.

 **Karlos1234ify:** Yup.

 **Matt Kirby's Jinchuuriki:** Well glad to know I have the same tastes as others.

 **A:** Sorry, but you'll have too.

 **TS24:** Oh yeah from like month two Peter was in a bind. Don't you worry, like Shulkie said he's not keeping the backroom deal from them. So they have time to think of something. And Shulkie will be, I mean he's notorious for the Parker Luck, and he's kinda new to this life. So yeah.

 **cabrera1234:** This is very true.

 **hollowichigo12:** The way I see it, Peter knows there is good in Doom. Heck he's experienced it... if I'm not mistaken. He's gonna treat Doomsy like a person not a dictator and super villain. Sometimes all you need is a friend. Oh yeah the clock, it was a random idea I had when I remembered just how into their work scientists could get, and like you said constant power outages and shenanigans. I don't think much, at least yet. The franchise reboot is a scary premise as I've grown up with these characters and their stories. I can only give them time to see what happens.

 **Ben Firebird:** Count on it.

 **Angel of Atonement:** Oh by far. However this deal could potentially turn in his favor, if things go right. I'll remember the italics speak for future chapters.

 **Brown-Eyed-Fiend:** A wise man once said: Thanks brah.

 **ScorpinokXV:** Oh yeah, Peter knows just how bad secrets can be. He wont try to make that mistake with his new family. Yep both the kiddies are super dangerous in the wrong hands, but we know Peter will go to the ends of the Earth for them. That is also basically why I made this chapter. If he draws in the X-Men for help, he has another source to protect them.

 **huntergo123:** Possibly...

 **Guest 1:** Of course I will.

 **:** Thank you. I look forward to this too.

 **TheWickedTruth89:** Can do.

 **Guest 2:** And updated NOW!


	4. Date Night

**Chapter 4: Date Night**

"Thanks again for doing this Laura." Jennifer Walters said with an appreciative smile. Out of her She-Hulk state, the lawyer was dressed to the nines, with her hair up in a chopstick bun. She's wearing a simple, but rather attractive, one piece black dress. Thigh high slits ran up both sides, and the back and sides were open. It tied together around the back of her neck covering her front decently, while the open back stopped a few inches above her waist.

"It's fine. Not like I had any plans anyway." Laura Kinney shrugged, with a practiced bored look. The young female clone of Wolverine had been called impromptu when both Johnny and Ben got called away for separate occasions suddenly.

She had been an informal member of the Future Foundation, and friend of the family, since before Sue and Reed's passing. Despite herself Laura actually enjoyed the familial relationship she shares with the kids and their guardians. She's thankful to Peter for believing in her and introducing her to the Four, though she would never give him the satisfaction. Even if she was sure he already could have guessed. After all she was never the best at hiding unfamiliar feelings.

"And I can't thank you enough for doing this for us. I know the kids just love when you babysit, and we've had this night planned for a while. But you know how it is around here." Jen sighed with an exasperated smile after the last part. Laura's own smile turned empathic, as she totally understood the deeper meaning there.

"I no fan of Monday's either." Kinney said shaking her head.

"Yeah, Monday's suck. But still you're an angel for doing this." She-Hulk nodded her head to Laura, who smiled awkwardly back. Just then the two children in question popped up next to the lawyer, beaming up at their babysitter.

"Laura I'm ecstatic that you're babysitting us." Valeria said calmly, even if everyone could see the excitement underneath the surface. The little blond girl saw the raven haired teen as a pseudo big sister.

"Yeah, we're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Franklin whooped, only for a hand to rest on his head.

"Not too much fun I hope." Peter warned as both kids had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. Almost every time Laura watched the kids some sort of shenanigan, leading into possible disaster, happened. It had been so frequent an occurrence that Peter gave Laura a personal cell phone with a direct line to each of the Four. However he trusted the kids and Kinney enough to know how to handle themselves, and also when to call if something big happened.

"Of course not." Valeria replied angelically. Which only furthered his and Jennifer's suspicions.

"I'll keep these little hellions out of trouble." The mutant teen promised the two adults with a firm look and nod. Both Peter and Jennifer smiled at her, happy that she was here.

"Alright kiddos, you know the rules..." Their Godfather trailed off as he kneeled down, awaiting their response.

"No rifts in the fabric of space time, no altering reality, no summoning demons, no time travel, don't let Wade into the building, and be in bed by ten." The two young Richards children recited perfectly and in unison. Peter nodded in agreement, before suddenly he remembered something.

"Oh, and promise me no more sending squirrels to Uncle Viktor." He said a bit sternly, pointing a finger at both of them. "I'm still trying to convince him it was just a joke, and not Doreen declaring war on him. Got me?"

Franklin chuckled nervously, looking off to the side. Valeria just gave Peter a small smile with puppy dog eyes. "We promise." The little girl agreed, with her big brother nodding along.

"Good. Alright Laura," Parker rose to standing, smiling to the teen mutant. "... take care, and we'll be back around ten. Thanks again." He stepped back and Jen looped her arm around his own.

"Of course. You two have fun. I'll make sure everything stays in one piece." Laura reassured, as she gave them a slight wave. Both kids stood on either side of her seeing their godfather and his date off with waves of their own.

Once the elevator doors were shut and the lift was down one floor, Valeria looked up to their babysitter.

"Wanna see some dinosaurs?" She asked excitedly. Laura stared down at the young blond, weighing options.

"Sure." She agreed, and the kids whooped in excitement.

X X X X

"Peter stop looking at the phone. They'll be fine, Laura _has_ been babysitting them for a while" Jennifer assured her nervous date. The man in question looked up from the smart phone and chuckled.

"I was actually checking the time, this time." It had been an hour and half since they left the Baxter building. For the first thirty minutes of their time out Parker had been regularly checking his phone. He made sure the ringer was on high several times, and making sure the phone continued making noise. She was right though, Laura had been watching the kids for some time.

Laura knew when things were getting out of hand, and how to keep the kids safe. Besides, if she couldn't get a hold of him, she could call on others to help. Peter sometimes liked to imagine with one call she'd have half of both teams of X-Men there. Heck one call from him and he'd have the entire roster from both, past, present, and even reserves.

"Sure you were. Can't we just enjoy our quiet time together?" Jen asked with a pout. Embarrassed Peter scratched his combed back hair.

"Sorry. I know we've been looking forward to this date for some time, but I can't help but worry. Those rugrats are my responsibility..."

"Eh eh ehh, dont you dare start with the self righteous guilt trip. _We_ are responsible for those rugrats, Peter. They are my family too, you know." She eyed him, giving him the impression she'd Hulk out if he argued. Still those words relieved him to no end. He knew everyone living with them cared deeply for the kids, even Doom begrudgingly admitted that he was fond of Valeria and Franklin.

The few times Dr. Doom joined in on Future Foundation business, Valeria would avidly sit next to him, and he wouldn't argue with either kid calling him Uncle. Peter had so much dirt on Doom through his security cameras, it wasn't funny. Literally, it wasn't. He was sure Victor would send the entire Baxter Building into Space or worse if it was ever mentioned, even as a joke.

"Thanks Jen, it means a lot, really." Peter fell into a genuine smile, and reached across the table. His hand rested on hers for a moment, before she moved hers and entwined their fingers together.

"Anytime." Returning his smile, she squeezed his hand.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone else when Peter and Jennifer started going three months ago. After the initial trials of getting used to living together under one roof, they slowly got used to one anothers presence. They both got to know each other, just shy of intimately, whether they wanted to or not.

The biggest change came from Jennifer. For years prior she made it abundantly clear that Spider-Man annoyed her to almost Hulk-Rage status. Very few times had they gotten along outside of "work", and less during. The superhero community were surprised she lasted two months in the Baxter Building without throwing him out a window. It was the man under the mask that prevented that. Once she saw how he took to raising the kids, his practical look on life, his kindness, ingenuity, and willingness to sacrifice so much for others she felt drawn to him.

He wasn't this bad joke slinging tights wearing idiot, who she avidly avoided associating with. He was a caring man, who only wanted what was best for his god-kids, the legacy of both FF's, and yes even her. That didn't mean there weren't many speed bumps along the way, but their family and friends saw this coming from a mile away.

Peter was more cautious than anything around Jennifer at first. She kept him at arms length, not liking the idea that he was caretaker for the Richards' children. He had plenty to prove, but he wasn't trying to impress She-Hulk. He had something much more important to put his attention towards. When they did work together, especially on the legal battles, they worked well. Which amazed them both.

After things settled and they fell into a routine, or as much of one the Fantastic Four with Spider-Man and She-Hulk could, he started the slow process of learning more about the Bruce's cousin. There was never any intention of winding up together, honestly he never would have guessed it himself. Surprisingly enough it Jennifer was actually the one to ask him out.

Since then both have been trying their best to build something more between them. Life had a way of interrupting that, but they continued trying.

Their dinner finally sat in front of them, and with Peter's phone put away, they ate together pleasantly.

X X X X

"You know I thought we'd just be seeing recordings of the Savage Land." Laura said as she stared into the portal window to the past. The three were in a dark room watching an aerial view of a verdant Cretaceous Period jungle. Life teemed there among the foliage. Huge dinosaurs trudged through it, both herbivore and carnivore.

"Where's the fun in that when you can break the barrier of time and watch the originals in their prehistoric habitat." Valeria said proudly, as she leaned back on the couch they moved into the room. She had been the one to create the window into the past, but Franklin had helped with getting some of the more "Godfather restricted" tech. Breaching time and space had been a secretive side hobby of the little genius for a while. Originally she had wanted to save her parents, and even she couldn't deny that the urge was still there, but...

"How'd you manage to keep this from Peter?" Laura asked, a sly knowing smirk adorning her face. She liked the kids, and most likely wouldn't rat them out. Still it was no easy feat to hide technological marvels from their rather observant and slightly paranoid adoptive parent.

"Hid the generator under my mattress as we put it together." Franklin boasted proudly. Laura gave him an incredulous look, as if the idea itself was impossibly ridiculous.

"You can't be serious?" The mutant teen look back and forth between the children.

"I am. The method is sound." Valeria said almost board, as she watch a Pterosaur fly by the screen to the past.

"How?" Laura just couldn't believe such a simple hiding place would work. Valeria broke into a smug smile, and looked up to the babysitter.

"Allow me to explain my reasoning. For one Franklin and I are still children, so why would we hide something under our mattresses? From my research pubescent male teens are more likely to do this than those of our age. Second, while Peter keeps a closer eye on me for potentially harboring borrowed material, Franklin is much less on his radar. Third we kept the device in pieces and separated during usual waking hours. And finally we haven't turned it on while in this building. Our Father's machines would have picked up the temporal energies, so we tested the device only while at school. At least until I could put up the temporal shielding to fool the scanners in the building." Val explained all the while her eyes were alight with mischief.

"Wai wai wai wai wait. You tested an experimental, probably very dangerous, time device at SCHOOL?!" Laura's eyes practically bugged out of her head at the last part.

"What better place to hide a science project." Franklin piped in, smiling like a fully validated fool, or a kid who just got away with something. Their babysitter practically slapped her own face at their ridiculous methods. It didn't help that the young boy's comment instantly reminded her of their motor mouth Godfather and his bad puns.

Laura ran her hand down her face, before sighing defeated. "I'm going on record as saying that was a bad idea, and I hope you don't do it again." She said sternly to the siblings, but a smile found it's way to her regardless. "That being said nice job on making this thing."

The Richards children both smiled proud and wide, showing off their pearly whites. "Thanks." They said in unison. Laura just shook her head, before glancing at the small temporal device.

"I can't believe you hid this thing based on you not hitting puberty yet." Kinney said offhandedly nodding to Franklin. He just grinned, and crossed his arms smugly over his small chest.

"Pretty smart of my lil sis, wasn't it." He looked to Val who smirked right back at him. "Just one thing... what's puberty?" Franklin genuinely asked. Both girls shot each other a look, before chuckling to themselves.

"We'll tell you when you're older." They said at exactly the same time.

An hour later Jennifer and Peter exited the elevator into their home laughing. Jennifer was rocking her mean green persona, and a red large red flower now adorned her green locks. Peter had his jacket thrown over his shoulder and his tie was loosened, with the top two buttons on his shirt undone.

"I still can't believe the look on the instructors face." Peter managed before he burst into laughter again. "You'd think he never saw to superheroes dance before."

"What can I say, when I get into the rhythm I, I get into the rhythm." Jen replied, raising her arms above her head and doing a quick hip shimmie.

"I'm glad I have super adhesive feet, or your enthusiasm woulda had me flying all over the place." He shot back slyly.

"Dangers of dating a girl with Hulk genes. That and letting her get into her Tango lessons." She shot right back with an equal smirk of confidence.

"Worth every bruise and broken bone." He said genuinely, his brown eyes staring up into her emerald one. The two stopped in the entrance hallway, just enjoying one an others presence. Peter took her left hand in his right and gave it a gentle squeeze. On an unspoken cue the two leaned toward each other and closing their eyes.

SPIDER-SENSE!

A Pteranodon blew past the entrance hall tumbling haphazardly into the living room. Thunderous pounding noises and things being broken came from out of sight. The dinosaur attempting to find a way out of the building.

Both superheroes immediately jumped into action, and darted toward the supposedly extinct creature. They barely avoided running into a snarling Laura, who jumped off the couch onto the flying reptile's back. She attempted to wrestle it to the ground without her claws. Right on her heels the Richard children came to an abrupt stop in front of the adults.

Peter and Jennifer looked down to see Valeria and Franklin grinning oh so guiltily. The little blond girl was holding some sort of device in her hands, which she quickly tried to hide behind her back. Even with the dinosaur running rampant around their home, Peter had to sigh and cross his arms at the kids.

"I can explain." Valeria started, before Peter raised his right hand out of the crossed arms to stop her.

"You better believe you got some explaining to do." Spider-Man said calm but sternly. "But for now let's just catch that thing, and put it back where it belongs. Jen." He turns to look up at his girlfriend. She nods with a growing smirk.

"On it." She-Hulk confirms, and dashes after Laura and the Pteranodon. "Let me show you how a real woman wrestles a dinosaur." Her voice calls out to the younger woman as she leaps into the fray, decidedly invigorated.

Peter roles up his sleeves, exposing a thin metal bracers of sorts on each arm. Placing his index finger on a small black plate on the right one, two finger pads extend outward from each new web shooters into his palms. A small metal tube also extends at each wrist. With a thought his Future Foundation Suit melds over his skin from under his outfit.

"I hope you know you two are so grounded." Spider-Man points a finger at the kids, who both pout and look to their feet.

"We know, we know." They say in unison.

 **CHAPTER 4 END**

 **A/N:** Hello dear readers. I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of Spidey the Godfather. I know it's been quite a while, and actually I've had this chapter ready for some time. Lately though I've hit a rut in writing, more so than usual. So I wanted to hold off on putting this out because I haven't even started on chapter 5 yet.

At least I answered the most burning question you guys and gals have had. Yes Peter and Jen are dating, and so far so good. But these two characters are rather volatile when it comes to relationships, so we'll have to see. That being said I hope you can forgive me for the wait on this and the next chapter. Hopefully I'm able to pull myself from this rut soon. Till next time my dear readers.

~Wiggles

 **Guest #1:** Sorry for the wait, here's the update. Heh... rhymes.

 **Neosfotty:** Well that'll probably be the only Cyc bashing you'll hear from me in this story. I was saying it from Spidey's perspective though. And I'm pretty sure Spidey would side with Wolvie on that one, so I wasn't bashing without reason. Anyways thanks for reading.

 **Croniklerx:** That is a lot of Ice Cream puns, bravo Cronik. Thanks for the long review of the last two chapters. Personally I don't think Scott is really a dick, but as of late he has made rather questionable decisions. That being said I know Pete doesn't really hang on to many grudges but what he got put through by the Phoenix Five and Cycs recent choices probably swayed his opinion a bit. That and Wolvie is one of his best buds. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

 **Brown-Eyed-Fiend:** He can be, and lately he has been, but he's not a total asshole. He does have his reasons. But as they say "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

 **MegaDragon520:** Thank you.

 **Hollowichigo12:** Well Peter isn't a scholar in the subject of Mutants, but he knows who are. That being said, he isn't about to let them just take Franklin away. If he asks for help that puts them in a position to assist him and also prevent either team from openly try to take Franklin from him. He knows how quickly things go bad when secrets are involved, and an Above Omega Level Mutant is certainly a big secret.

 **Dragonskyt:** Apparently I'm getting pretty good at working both into my stories Thanks.

 **Im ur misconception:** I do like to keep my option open.

 **The Richmaster:** Thank you. As we've seen lately with Parker Industries Peter is a competent leader when given the chance. The Doom situation isn't all secrets though. He has let his team know, and they are working on contingencies.

 **Duskrider:** Well thank you.

 **CrazeeistheBest:** Sorry it isn't very regular, but I'm glad you enjoy the concept.

 **ExplodingKnuckler:** There will be several points of view coming up in later installments, by which I mean other hero teams and characters. So look forward to it.

 **Diagonalpumpkin:** Well I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Yeah I partially wanted to see what Peter would do when faced with the sudden family situation. Like I said in a previous reply both Peter and Jen's relationships are known to be rather volatile, so you never know. Thanks for reading.

 **Guest #2:** Nothing is really planned, but I hope to get writing into it again soon.

 **Nerfhearder69:** Crazy fun.

 **Ranmaleopard:** Can do.


	5. A Visit to Remember

**Chapter 5: A Visit to Remember**

"Adanium container holding steady at thirty percent saturation." Peter says, looking over the screens before him. The console is alight with floating holograms of sensors and logs. He scans over the many readings, the room beyond the reinforced glass is alight with a shifting rainbow of colors.

These colors wash over the form of Doctor Doom, who is watching the experiment with crossed arms and a steeled gaze. Unfortunately the only read on the man is stoicism as the face plate gives away no more. Peter glances up at the small cylindrical device in the middle of the contained room. An apparatus is slowly feeding a substance into the large battery like object.

"Up the saturation to fifty percent." Doom commands in his metallic voice, not bothering to even look Parker's way. Peter skeptically looks up from the screens at Von Doom.

"As excited as we all are that the weave is holding, I don't think introducing more right now is safe. Let's just wait another ten minutes before going up another two percent. I'd rather not watch another lab get sucked away into a void, Victor." Peter sends back, a small frown accompanying it.

"I agree with Peter, we need to make sure everything holds for an extended period of time." Valeria chimes in from her own spot on another console near Peter. She's in her oversized lab coat and glasses, observing her own monitors.

"You dispute my calculations still?" Doom's voice rose slightly, turning to glare at the hero.

"Your work is sound, and by all means it should easily hold safely at fifty seven percent. But, like Peter, I want to err on the side of caution; no offense Uncle." Valeria said viewing Dr. Doom's calculations for the umpteenth time, and running the current data through it.

"Thanks Val." Peter gives his goddaughter an appreciative smile.

"If you heeded Doom's advice, and have a portal to the Negative Zone ready, then why hesitate? Fortune favors the bold, and this pointless caution hinders our already stagnant progress. Increase saturation to fifty percent." Victor says magnanimously, turning back to the observation window. The tone he used was one of finality. Peter can't help but roll his eyes and click his tongue.

"Seriously do you use a Thesaurus for light reading or something?" Parker groans, but changes back to business mode when addressing his goddaughter. She locks eyes with him, sighs then shrugs her small shoulders, before giving him a nod. "Okay Val, get the portal generator ready. I'm increasing saturation to fifty."

Against his better judgment, even he couldn't argue against Doom's work. Taking a deep breath the hero puts his hand on a turn dial on the console. He slowly turns it, watching the numbers and readings spike with each click.

X X X X

After another two hours pass they find themselves still alive and the lab and experiment still intact, flourishing even. The container for the Parker Particles is holding steady at fifty eight percent. The three in the lab are all at the observation window. Peter looks up from a small device in his hand showing the vital measures of the experiment with a smile.

"Is this what Manifest Destiny feels like? Cause I'm feeling pretty good about this right now." Parker grins while turning to his two other colleagues. The little blond girl, who's mimicking the crossed arms of her "Uncle", looks up to him and smiles triumphantly.

Her little head swivels over to the silent stoic Doom, and beams that radiant smile up at him. The ruler of Latveria keeps his poker face steady, as his only concern at the moment is the experiment. Before Peter could clear his throat the comm systems pipe on.

"I know you nerdy types lose yourself in your work, but one of you has to have looked at a clock recently." She Hulk asks through the intercom, breaking Peter and Valeria away from the window. Peter quickly looks down at the device in his hand seeing the time read six forty seven PM. Valeria watches him wide eyed, and both turn at the same time to see the cuckoo clock on the wall. It reads the same, and Peter face palms with his free hand.

"Shi..." Peter cuts himself off remembering a child is in the room. "...itake mushrooms, we're late. She's gonna kill me." He groans, wiping the hand down his face, before rushing over to the main console. Valeria dashes over to her own work space, quickly taking off her lab coat and glasses. She is much more excited about the time than her godfather. Doom watches the sudden frantic rush of the other two with curiosity.

Tapping the intercom button Peter quickly works through several hologram projections at the same time. "Sorry sorry, exciting developments and all that. We're on our way out. Is she here already?" He rushes through setting the experiment on standby. Valeria doing the same on her station.

"She's been here for close to an hour already. Your lucky she knows your have an important guest and decided to start getting dinner ready. Hurry your butts up." The communication cuts off, and Peter laughs nervously to himself. Valeria appears next to him as he's just about ready to finish setting everything on auto pilot.

"We are not done here, Parker. Return to your station at once." Doom commands, his eyes narrowing at the brown eyed man. Peter turns his head enough to see the Doctor in his peripherals.

"Sorry Victor, but family comes first, and that means dinner relatively on time. Besides I don't know about you, but I haven't had anything other than coffee and protein bars since breakfast. I'm starved, and my Aunt makes the best pot roast this side of the equator." He grins towards the man, and finishes shutting everything down.

"C'mon Uncle Doom, you'll really like Grandma May's cuisine. It's some of the best food I've ever had." The youngest Richards says excitedly, as she moves to the masked man's side and grabs his armored hand with both of hers. Doom peers down at the young girl, and his eyes soften ever so slightly.

After a short silence Peter speaks up again. "How about this then. We have a nice family dinner together, and then you and I can work on this thing throughout the night if you are so inclined. I won't even say a peep about worker rights or having a life outside of the lab. What do ya say Doom?"

To this day Peter is 99.97% sure it was Valeria's puppy dog eyes that convinced Doom.

Exiting the elevator Peter grins as Valeria leads Victor by the hand toward the dining room. She's wholly intent on introducing the ruler to the sweet woman she happily calls Grandma May. Despite Doom's imposing visage he finds himself pulled along easily by his pseudo niece. The two pass by She Hulk who grins at the sight. Dr. Doom gives her a glare, but she just shrugs keeping her grin.

Once the two of them disappear around the corner, Peter steps up to Jen and rocks onto his tip toes to give her a peck on her green cheek. She bends down to meet the sign of affection.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." He says dropping back down to his normal height. The green haired woman is dressed up closer to the side of formal, with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She visibly relaxes now that he is with her, something Parker notices.

"You're cutting it close buster. They should have dinner just about finished." Her emerald gaze turns toward the kitchen as the two of then head that way. "How did you convince bucket head to stay for dinner?"

"I'm good at puppy eyes, but not Valeria good. She's achieved a level that could sit Odin right down at the table." He chuckles, as they step into the living room area. He gives her a side long glance, watching her unintentionally start to play with a strand of hair hanging in her face. "Decided to wear green again tonight, I see."

She Hulk stops about ten feet from the kitchen, trying to look like she hadn't been caught. Her silence was enough to confirm Peter's suspicions.

"Why are you so worried to let her see your real self?" He asked intuitively, watching his girlfriend fidget.

"I'm not worried." She snipes back quickly, but reels back just as fast. She Hulk hesitates for a few moments, looking toward the dining room entrance. "I'm just... You're last girlfriend was a supermodel actress! How can a plain Jane lawyer compete with that?! No, your Aunt doesn't need to meet my normal self. She deserves to know you didn't trade down." Jennifer lets loose her anxiety on him, even managing to keep her voice low so as to not be heard elsewhere.

Spidey blinks up at her, watching as insecurity washed over her lovely features. A gentle smile crosses his face, and Peter reaches up to cup her cheek. Her emerald eyes turn to him ashamed of the feelings she is showing.

"I, in absolutely no way, traded down for you." He reassured absolutely truthful. "Jen you have single handedly kept most of the hero community out of jail or worse, and that is something you learned before rocking the green skin so amazingly. She Hulk is just you with all the confidence and power needed to take it further. Everything you've done is all you, not some separate entity. I care about you and everything you are Jennifer Walters."

She Hulk's bottom lip trembled slight before she wrapped him in a hug, almost squeezing the air right out of his lungs. Peter pushed through it and hugged her back.

"How can you be so damn nice and so frikkin frustrating at the same time?" She finally said with her head resting against the side of his.

"Practice, and being raised by a wonderful Aunt and Uncle. One of which would really like to meet the real Jennifer." He said back, turning his head enough to give her a kiss on her green cheek.

"You are so lucky your cute Parker." She faux chided. Pulling back from him they share a kiss.

"Awwww ain't that adorbs. Should we take the kids to the movies after dinner and let you two have some time alone." Johnny Storm cooed at the doorway. His hands held together in front of him, and he batted his eyes at them. The couple broke their kiss and whipped their heads toward the Human Torch. Both glared at him with varying degrees of intensity.

"Way to ruin a moment, Matchstick." Peter grumbled.

"Maybe, we'll have to see how the evening goes." Jennifer says in a seductive voice, with a smile to match. Immediately Parker blushed furiously, and Johnny smirked letting out a whistle.

"Well before you all cozy with each other, dinner's ready." Johnny hooks a thumb over his shoulder to the dining area.

"On our way, but first..." Jen replied, before pulling the stunned Peter into another kiss.

"This's still pretty dang weird. Chrome Dome sitting down to eat with us. I mean I've clobbered this guy so many times, and now here he is at dinner whit us." Ben mumbled to May Parker, Peter's Aunt and more or less Mother. He had on a huge cooking apron that read "Rock Solid Cook.", and was carrying several dishes he and May prepared together.

"What's that saying Ben dear? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Besides Peter keeps telling me that Mr. von Doom has been keeping his nose clean, even helping you bunch lately. He can't be all that bad. I mean his little country is one of the most prosperous, from what the news says." May smiles kindly back up at the big orange rock man. Grimm huffs ever so lightly, earning a warning side glance with grin from the older woman.

"Well he has been keeping a good chunk of the less desirables off our, and the kid's, backs. Our personal history just keeps me from relaxing around him." The Thing placates. May loads the roast tray in her arms, and the two of them head to the dining room together.

As May exits the kitchen she's ambushed by a light peck on the cheek from her nephew. She grins for a moment and turns to see Peter smiling innocently.

"Sorry for being late Aunt May. Mmmm smells delicious, I can't wait to dig in."

"You're lucky I'm used to your tardy nature, Peter." She chides moving the pot roast just out of the probing finger of her nephew.

"Yeah straiten up Webs. It's not nice to keep such a nice lady like your aunt waitin'." Ben joined in on the jabs, a big rocky smirk on his mug.

"Alright alright! I'll try to not let Doom push me around anymore." Peter conceded throwing his hands up in front of him.

"So where is Jennifer? I haven't seen her since she went to get you?" May asked looking at the occupants of the table, but not seeing the green bombshell that is Peter's girlfriend. The Thing gently moves around May, and starts to set the dishes on the table. May and Peter follow shortly after.

"Oh... well she went to freshen up before dinner. She'll be here in a minute or two." Spidey says slightly dodging the question.

"Grandma May, I want to introduce you to Uncle Victor." As soon as May sets the roast down on the table Valeria is at her side smiling happily up at her. May looks down at the small blond girl and returns the smile, slipping the oven mitts off her hands.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be there in just a second." The older woman nods and turns back to the placement of the food. Valeria waits patiently for her, as Peter looks around his Aunt at the ruler of Latveria at the far end of the round table. Doom betrays no emotions, but is talking with Franklin, who is sitting on his right.

Parker follows his Aunt and Goddaughter over to meet him. The youngest Richards stops off to her brother's side, and clears her throat. "Victor von Doom this is May Parker, Peter's Aunt and our adoptive Grandmother. Grandma May this is the ruler of Latveria, Victor von Doom." The little girl recites very professionally.

Doom turns his head up to see the elderly woman kindly beaming down at him, with her hands clasped together in front of her stomach. His eyes look her over once, then fall on the Richards children. They both look up at him expectantly, hoping that he'll find May as wonderful as they do. Next his eyes flick over the table and Ben and Johnny, who are cautiously watching him. Finally they rest on Peter who is behind the woman with his arms crossed, and a careful look about him.

Doom pushes out his chair and stands, facing May. He reaches out and gently takes one of her hands in his metal gloved ones. He brings it up and lowers his head, to rest his metal masked lips on the back of her palm. "It is a pleasure to meet the woman Valeria and Franklin hold in such high regard." Doom says sounding genuinely kind for a change, before he bends back up letting May take her hand back.

"Ohh my. And it is an honor to meet such an esteemed guest as yourself, Mr. Doom." May replies with a nod and a faint blush on her cheeks. Behind her Peter's eyes are wide in surprise. Did Doom just make his Aunt blush?! He catches the man's eyes, and swears he sees a flicker of superiority and victory in them. _'Sunova...'_

Just then a finger taps Peter's shoulder, and he looks back around to see Jennifer out of her She Hulk form. She looks very nervous, even mousey behind her glasses. He grows a very excited smile, and wraps his arm around her shoulder, bringing the woman up next to him.

"Umm... Hi Mrs. Parker, thanks for making us dinner." Jennifer speaks up, showing some more confidence now that Peter is next to her.

Aunt May turns around after excusing herself from Doom, and stops on a dime as soon as she sees the woman next to her nephew. Her hand comes up to half cover her mouth, as her eyes sparkle. Walters fidgets slightly in Peter's arm, unsure of how the mother figure of Peter's would judge her.

"Oh my. Jennifer is that you?" May asks awaiting the answer. The brown haired woman steals a glance to her boyfriend, then nods with a tiny smile to his Aunt.

"My dear it is so wonderful to finally meet you." May opens her arms for a hug, and relief washes over the younger woman. Walters walks up to May and they share a hug.

X X X X

With all the fuss and pleasantries out of the way the family and guest sit down for dinner. Peter sitting next to Jennifer who is next to May, the two chatting and swapping stories about him. Next to May is the young Valeria talking science with "Uncle" Victor, and Franklin on Doom's other side throwing in his two cents when he can. Next to the boy Johnny is poking fun at Ben. Altogether it is quite the pleasant Sunday dinner.

A long debated topic of discussion was put to rest that night too; how does Dr. Doom eat without taking his mask off? Needless to say Valeria emerged the victor of that debate.

That success was quickly dwarfed when Aunt May invited the rule of Latveria to Thanksgiving that year. What's more he politely accepted. Immediately following the sounds of collective jaws hitting the table rang throughout the room.

 **CHAPTER 5 END**

 **A/N:** Hello to you all! How have you been? Hopefully well, and not too angry at me getting this chapter to you so late. That being said, I'm readying my helmet and cu just in case.

Anyways, chapter 5 is here and I hope you all liked it. I wanted to show off a bit of a side we rarely see in the uber confident She Hulk, insecurity. Honestly with MJ being Pete's ex, and all the success she's gained, can you blame her? That and I wanted to answer several fan's requests for Aunt May to show up. Seems like the secret project of Doom and Parker's is finally moving along, what does that mean for the secret truce between the two of them?

I hope you enjoyed this rather fluff filled and calm chapter, because the next one wont be quite as heartwarming. Thanks as always to my readers, and I'll see you all next time.

~ Wiggles

 **Richmaster:** Well that was definitely one of the the canon events I really enjoyed and wanted to keep in this story. I liked Laura a lot myself, and want her to have a pseudo family outside of the X-Men. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully you'll like this one too.

 **Brown-Eyed-Fiend:** No kidding.

 **Spider-fan:** Well well look who got a late valentines day present, lol. Hope you liked this chapter.

 **Bael92:** Glad you liked it too. Their relationship will be interesting to write, but hopefully to your liking.

 **cabrera1234:** Whoa whoa whoa, slow down a bit there.

 **ShunKazamis-Girl:** Since we've chatted in the PM's already, I'll just hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **hollowichigo12:** Well I haven't really put too much thought into the Illuminati side of things, but I'll think on it.

 **im ur misconception:** You are very welcome. And yeah I thought that would be a very ingenious way to hide dangerous tech. Hope you like this chapter too.

 **Karlos1234ify:** Well I'm glad you do. Here's more.

 **Zzz:** They are adults now, and I'm sure they know about the birds and the bees, but still that's a funny idea. But here is your May anyways.

 **Haywire Eagle:** I know exactly what you mean. I was and still am a big shipper of Carol and Peter. Maybe we'll see what she thinks of this in the coming chapters.

 **EroSlackerMicha:** Thank you I will try. I have thought about the pairing, but nothing solid story wise sorry.

 **Incarnate47:** That is a big possibility.

 **Guest 1:** Why thank you. I'll let your imagination fill in May and Jen's dinner conversation.

 **vampireharry the 2:** Sorry for the wait, here you go.

 **SPIDEYMANIAC:** Well marriage is a rocky situation for the heroes in the Marvel Verse. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

 **Devil Rebel:** I'm sure if given more than the occasional team up in the comics they would come to enjoy each others presence more. Glad you are enjoying the story.


	6. Responsibility, Part 1: Choices

Chapter 6 ~ Responsibility

Part 1: Choices

"Peter where the hell are you!?" Jen angrily shouts through the com-link in his helmet.

"I'm on route to the kids' school now. Osborn is holding the entire school hostage with the Six." Peter explains as he races over the streets of New York in the front section of the Fantasi-car MK III.

Not fifteen minutes ago Peter received a call from one of Valeria's teachers, which turned out to be the Green Goblin. The madman told Peter he had the school on lock down and Spider-Man was to come alone or the hostages would pay the price. Being close to school getting out, Peter was already about to go get the kids, so he quickly suited up and left. That was not more than five minutes ago.

"Shit!" Jen swore loudly just before an explosion drowned out the com. "Freakin' chrome plated asshole! Peter the Baxter Building is under attack by a horde of Ultron robots. They've cut power to this whole section of the city, and are hitting the us from all sides."

"Shit." Peter mimicked, his hands gripping the controls tightly in his hands. The Baxter Building had it's own internal power source for such occasions. It could run for almost a month without needing the city power grid. In fact Peter was currently in talks with Mayor J. J. to change the whole of New York's power grid with a larger version of the design. But politicians and big business were really fighting it.

The problem being the force shields covering the building drained the battery pretty quick. An extended assault by Ultron would wear it down quick, or worse he'd find a way to just break through it. Ultron was incredibly resourceful and smart. Right up there with Stark, and the late Reed in intellect. It was just a matter of time till he figured something out.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, but the kids come first. Have you called in back-up? The Avengers, X-Men, Defenders... Thunderbolts?"

"We've tried. Everyone is being attacked by Ultron's army." The crunching screech of metal fills the com-link on Spidey's end. "I even tried Strange, he's under attack too. It's some sort of planned tactical strike against every major hero and team in New York!" She-Hulk reports, huffing out a breath.

Peter's mind raced for a few seconds, trying to figure countermeasures. How coincidental that Osborn picked this moment to make a move against the kids. However Peter didn't put too much faith in coincidences anymore. These simultaneous attacks were related in some way, shape, or form. That much made sense. The real question was: Why?

"What a perfect time for the Six to make a play for Val and Sport." Peter growls. He took his flying vehicle above the city scape, and sees nearly a dozen plumes of smoke or explosions around the city.

"What a coincidence / What a coincidence." Peter and Jennifer say at the same time, both in a very unamused tone.

"Just hang on for a while longer honey. I'll wipe the floor with the Six, save the kids, and be back before two shakes of your cute green cat tail." Peter reassures with a pensive smirk. She-Hulk groans on her end, and he can swear he can hear her cheeks turning deep emerald over the ear piece.

"I'm never going to live down that date, am I?" She huffs, and more sounds of wrenching metal can be heard in the background.

"It was just soooo frikkin cute. I still think you should wear one for role play night sometime." Peter hints to his girlfriend, his eyebrows flicking up and down a few times for unseen emphasis.

"I swear to Odin if this is some sort of fetish brought on by that skank Felicia..."

"EWWW! Guys c'mon this is an open channel! Hanky panky talk behind closed doors only!" Johnny shouts, interrupting Jennifer's rant. He hacks disgustedly a few times over the com.

"Seriously kid? I woulda thought you'd be the first to want ta see pretty green in a cat suit. Ah mean even I think she'd look rather alluring." Ben chimes in adding to the suddenly incredibly awkward conversation.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Johnny trails off thoughtfully.

"Okay no. Both of you best forget this conversation or so help me..." Jen threatens angrily, but she can't hide the embarrassment in her tone.

"Right! Back to the crises at hand. I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay safe guys." Spider-Man interjects before things get any further out of hand.

"If Osborn or any of his rejects put one hair out of place on my niece and nephew..." The Human Torch's ice cold seriousness actually sends chills down Peter's spine.

"Trust me, they'll regret every strand out of place." Spidey agrees, the mirth from seconds ago completely vanished.

"We'll be waiting hun, just make it quick. Whatever Ultron is attempting it's always worse than it seems." She-Hulk adds in confidence.

"Roger that. Spidey over and out." Peter taps the side of his helmet, and watches the school come closer into view through his HUD.

He taps a few buttons on the console of the aircraft, and a name displays on the screen. The call is patched through almost instantly.

"Greetings, Spider-Man. What can I do for you?" A woman's voice comes from his com-link.

"Hey Jo, can you do me a solid?"

X X X X

Spider-Man back flips out of the cockpit of the cloaked and silent running flying ship as it passes over the school doing nearly forty. He enters free fall from sixty meters in the air. Having scanned the area from a few blocks away with the Fantasti-Car, he was able to root out several sensors and traps already in place around the school. Almost all were already there, put in place by he himself.

Somehow Goblin bypassed them, and then hijacked the whole network without alerting the Four's computer systems. That in and of itself was incredibly disconcerting. Only a handful of people knew about the protection grid in place, or at least he thought. Either way Peter didn't have time to pussy foot around with the Sinister Six, considering Ultron was waging war on the city. He needed to be out there, but his kids came first. He made a promise.

The red color of the lenses on his helmet wipe to a light blue, and body signatures display on his HUD. It looked like the entire student and faculty body were still inside, some three hundred and change souls. Unfortunately they were separated into four groups, all in different locations. A group of people on the roof, the second floor, the first floor, and the gym.

' _Clever Gobby. Very clever.'_ He'd have to save each group individually without alerting the baddies guarding each of the others. A challenge to be sure, but Peter didn't have almost unrestricted access to some of the most advanced tech and designs in the known galaxy to just sit on them. He has to deal with cosmic and dimensional problems on a weekly basis now. Of course he'd come up with new suit designs.

Like the one he was currently wearing, the Spider-Armor MK VI. Or as he affectionately dubbed it the "Party Crasher" suit. Designed specifically for taking on multiple Enhanced beings at once, both stealthily and loudly.

The material of the body suit was Third Generation Unstable Molecules, colored completely in black. A large glowing red glowing Spider emblazoned on the front, and not much else to speak of in flair, aside the red lenses. He had a gadget belt built into the suit, barely visible to the undiscerning eye. And there was a thin layer of extra padding woven into the suit for protection, a gift from T'challa.

A thin metal helmet covered his already masked face, colored black, and looked distinctly like his Mark III armor design. The bracers from his Mark III stayed as well. They were streamlined and thinned a bit. Their coloring was changed to black with the blue parts red now, and the lights removed with a closed port in their place. He also kept the armored greaves, with built in rocket propulsion, from the Mark III, colored like the helmet and bracers.

The last noticeable change came in the form of a red backpack-like pod attached to his back. On it were four little close ports too. Aside from those it looked like a slightly bulkier version of his old Stealth Suit. It's material and armor placement allowed his full range of movement, while it's light weight hindered his speed by an estimated point five percent.

This was actually it's first official field test, if you don't count the training with Logan's X-Men.

 _'I spy Ladybug and Fishbowl on the roof. So that should leave Gobby and... there's Ton of Fun, if the size is any indication. That's Spark Plug, too much static around that signature to not be him. That leaves number six as a mystery player. Fun. Ooo. Please be Whiny, please be Whiny, please be Whiny.'_ Spidey thinks as he reads the scans, only twenty meters from the roof now, and coming down fast.

"Time to crash this party." He says as he balls his right hand into a fist, being sure to specifically press the tips of his fingers against his palm. "Buzz Stinger, L."Peter says softly into his helmet's mic. At the same time his suit melts out of sight, and a small stinger ejects out from the under wrist part of his left bracer.

"He's above us!" Shouts the new Beetle, Janice Lincoln, her own suit sensors tripping. She and Mysterio whip their heads up, seeing nothing in the air above them.

"I don't see anything!?" Mysterio shouts alarmed.

"It must be someWHA!" The flying woman suddenly drops out of the air a good ten feet, weighed down by an invisible force. Spider-Man, hanging off of her back, stabs the stinger into the harness of the suit's wings. A surge of electricity arcs throughout the suit, both disabling it and knocking Janice out in one go.

She and the cloaked Spidey fall the rest of the way to the school roof, with an audience of children, teachers, and Mysterio left gobsmacked. Mysterio laughs, covering for his surprise, raising his arms for dramatic effect. "Impressive, Wall Crawler. But I shall not be taken out so easily!"

Spider-Man's active camouflage bleeds away, as he stands up over the unconscious Beetle. The dark variant of his costume made Beck pause in his theatrics. Many a villain knew what Spider-Man wearing black tended to mean, but the red coloring gave his fear factor a bigger boost.

"If... if you think you can unnerve me with a new set of pajama's you sorely underestimate me, Bug. Let's see how you deal with my army!" The special effects master unleashes a smoke screen from under his cape, quickly covering the roof in it. To any onlooker it seemed as if Mysterio multiplied by nearly fifty. Copies of him covering that side of the roof. To Spider-Man's special Holographic Visor, it was all the hostages in the place of Mysterio's clones, and one Quentin Beck trying to slip up next to him unseen.

"Best way to take out an army," Spider-Man says, quickly raising his right arm up and aiming his devil horns at the real Mysterio. "... is to take out the General." Webbing soared through the air, and latched onto Beck's chest. With one yank Mysterio was flying to Spidey, who drew back his left arm.

"ImpossiOOMPH." The gaudily clad illusionist is silenced with one well placed uppercut. His half bowl helmet flips into the air, and lands on the roof with a clatter. Mysterio falls to his knees, then face plants the roof, after Spider-Man sidesteps to the side to let him.

"I learned that from Stratego." Spidey says with child-like enthusiasm. Peter rushes over to the nearest teacher, as kids whoop and celebrate Spider-Man's quick work of the bad guys. And Spidey can't help but feel a mite pleased with himself.

"Thanks Spidey." The woman teacher says as he quickly tears apart her simple zip-tied restraints.

"Trust me, it's my pleasure. Is everyone okay?" He asks looking over the crowd.

"Yes they didn't harm anyone, but there are more inside." The teacher worries, rubbing her freed wrists.

"I know. So I need you to free the rest of the group here, and get them off school grounds while I take care of the rest. They'll know I'm here by now, and the less innocents around the better." Spider-Man instructs, to which the woman nods firmly and goes about freeing the rest.

"Okay kids, listen to your teachers and get to safety quick. Also remember to do your homework and study hard." He throws the last part in just because, and get a round of groans for it. Just what he was going for. He turns and quickly ties up Mysterio and Beetle back to back, then plasters the two to a wall with another round of steel strength silk. After that he takes one quick scan of the floor below with his helmet.

He runs to the edge of the roof, spins around, and dives out over the side. Launching a strand of webbing from his left hand to the side of the building, Spidey is swung back toward the first story, and spirals feet first through a window.

He lands in a sideways squat against the far wall of a classroom, just as the building alarms go off from the forced entry. Hopping off of his perch, Spider-Man opens the door, and enters the hallway. Jumping up he sticks to the ceiling on all fours, and crawls over to the next classroom. He sweeps the floor above one more time with his scanner, and smiles when he sees Rhino directly above him, guarding a door to where his group of hostages were.

"Acid Webbing, L." He says, and feels a mechanism in his left bracer move. A green light inside his visor indicates the cartridge is loaded. Rocking back on his feet upside down, Spidey sprays a large ring on the ceiling above him. The webbing immediately begins eating through the floor, bubbling the material around it. He takes that second to grab something from a container in his utility belt with his right hand. A creak is heard, followed by a groan, and then the floor gives way under Aleksei's massive weight.

The Rhino falls on his butt with a grunt of surprise, and something lands on his shoulder amidst the dust debris.

"You look tired Aleksei." Spider-Man says in mock concern, as the Russian takes a swipe at him with a huge hand.

"SPIDER!" Rhino roars in his heavy accent. He slaps his shoulder hard, creating a mini shock wave. Spidey flips over the hand before it was even close, and tosses a small pill into the angry villain's open mouth before he lands. Rhino reflexively swallows the tablet as he rushes to stand up and face his enemy.

"Shhh shhh shhh. You've earned your nap big guy." Spidey smiles behind his mask and helmet, taking a few steps back casually. "Sleeeeeeeeeeep." He coaxes, as the huge animal costumed man gets to his feet, and promptly teeters. His eyes gloss over, and his eyelids droop. The next second the school shakes a bit as he hits the floor in a deep slumber, denting the waxed concrete floor with his visage.

"Nighty night." Spider-Man pats Rhino's head then jumps up through the hole he made in the second story. Quickly he gets a teacher free, and orders them to do the same as the roof group.

The Web Head drops down to the first floor once again, ready to take on the next group when his Spider-Sense blares. Peter back flips away just in time to avoid being hit with a bolt of lightning from a power outlet.

SPIDER-SENSE!

Another bolt breaks out of the next socket down the line where Spidey lands. Faster than most eyes can follow, he throws his torso backwards into a crab walk. The electrical attack flies into a nearby metal locker.

SPIDER-SENSE!

Before he can blink the light fixture above him blows apart and lightning strikes from above. At the same time electric bolts pour from every outlet and light in the area. There is no way to dodge, and Spider-Man is struck by nearly 10,000 volts of electricity.

"YAHHHH!" Spidey yells as his body is wrapped in lightning. The hero drops to the floor unceremoniously, smoke rolling his body.

"YES! Yes I did it! I finally took out the Spider!" Max whoops triumphantly, reforming into his physical form a few steps from the downed adversary. "Life is glorious!" Throwing his arms up in the air in victory.

"Woofta. That was a shock to the system. Dang Sparky, you weren't playing around were you?" Spider-Man sits up, his hand on his helmet as her shakes his head.

"No way. You... I killed you!" Electro's eye twitches at the Wall Crawler. Tiny streams of electricity coat his body, as he begins to charge up his power. Spidey hops forward onto his feet, crossing his arms over each other, and aiming his Web Shooters at an angle toward the lockers on either side of hall.

"Conduction Web, L and R." Metallic thread fires from both shooters and sticks to the metal lockers. Then in an instant he crosses his wrists, connecting the strands, and then lets the webbing go. It twangs forward and smacks right into Dillion's chest. His energy is suddenly diverted in opposite directions, momentarily stunning the Enhanced man.

"THIZ WOZZ ZTOP ME FER LONZ!" Electro shouts already starting to redirect the current back to his body.

"Nope, but just long enough." Peter delivers a strait right punch at Electro's head. His fist miraculously connects to Max's nose, and the super villain is sent flying backward down the hallway. He tumbles for a few feet before sprawling out KO'ed. Spider-Man pulls back his fist which is sparking with electricity.

"And that's a tee kay oh everybody. Spider-Man remains the lightweight champion of New York City." Peter cheers, throwing his fist in the air. "That's four down." Glancing to the corner of his HUD he notes the time. "Three minutes. Man that's a new record. Let's see if we can finish this in ten."

With that Spider-Man took off toward the first floor group of captives. _'Oh please be Whiny next.'_

X X X X

The Shocker explodes out of the library door, and into the hallway. A half second later he slams against the far wall, leaving cracks from the impact. He groans as his slips to his knees. His head and torso wobble for a moment before he face plants the waxed concrete floor.

Spider-Man steps out over the destroyed door, and looks down at his handiwork. "The look on your face Herman. Priceless." Parker mocks, as he removes Shocker's gauntlets. After webbing the villain to the wall, he returns to the Library to help the hostages. _'Soooo glad it was Whiny.'_

"Is everyone okay?" He asks the nearest teacher, as the kids and some faculty congratulate and thank him. The man in question smiles up at the hero.

"Yeah. As far as I know they just grouped us up and kept watch. What do they want?" The man asks, rubbing his wrists after he was freed.

"Best guess, to hurt me. Have you seen Valeria or Franklin Richards?" Spidey looks around at the largest of the hostage groups he's seen so far, searching for his foster kids.

"I'm pretty sure I saw that Goblin guy take them with him to gym."

"Crap. Alright, I need to get there ASAP. You got things here?" Peter points a finger at the man, who nods a bit surprised at the sudden urgency in Spidey's tone. Spider-Man clenches his fists tightly, and his jaw sets at the news. Osborn was more than willing to hurt the kids if his past was any indication. The man had very little moral code when it came to civilian casualties, and even less when it involved loved ones of his enemies.

"Thanks. Make sure to get everyone off school grounds as quick as possible." The hero rushes out the nearest window and shoots a line to the gymnasium not too far away.

The scan he took while mid swing showed the hostages collected in the center court of the gym. However there were three broken off from the main group. The scan also told him that the building was absolutely littered with explosives.

Spider-Man sticks to the side of the two story building, and brings his right arm forward. Turning up his wrist, a small panel slides open on his bracer revealing a small screen. Peter taps a fey keys on the screen, before the panel slides back in place, and he goes about climbing to the nearest window.

Activating his active camo he peers into inside. The Green Goblin is hovering on his glider by the mezzanine, where Valeria and Franklin were tied up and hanging from the railing off the side. He was apparently speaking with the children. Instantly Peter felt his blood boil. Norman was going to pay for this. He was still worried as to how Osborn managed to pull this stunt, but he'd save the question for when his kids were safe.

Without a lick of warning the Goblin turned and was staring directly at him, and barely a second later a pumpkin bomb was hurtling toward the window. Spidey jumped off the wall, a good distance away as the bomb hit where he just was, blowing out a good sized chunk of the wall. In his haste he took his fingers off the palm buttons, and his invisibility fades away. Among the sounds of explosion Peter could here the cries and screams of the children and teachers inside.

The Wall-Crawler launches webs from both wrists to undamaged parts of the building, and slingshots into the hole in the wall. Sailing through the air, he aims a drop kick at the Goblin. He catches Goblin's way to large smile, and the psychopath's glider falls in the air. Spidey soars right over him, his reflex kicks in and he shoots a web strand up to the ceiling. Slinging himself up the hero lands on all fours upside down on the ceiling, and looks down at the scene.

"I'm genuinely impressed you were able to beat the rest of the Six so quick and easy. I take it your new set of spandex had something to do with that." The Green Goblin mocks, already back in front of Valeria and Franklin, holding a pumpkin bomb in his outstretched hand next to them. "Loving the colors by the way, very... menacing."

"That's just the kind of mood you put me in Gobby. So if you know what's best for you you'll let everyone here go, and take your beating like a good villain." Peter banters back, his HUD bringing up more and more small red dots around the gym on the screen. "And here I thought you woulda had the good sense to not cross Doom and me."

"Ah but that is where you are wrong Peter." Osborn said his name with a sneer. His most hated nemesis was right under his nose all that time, and he didn't know. When peter revealed himself to the public to help the kids, Goblin must have been livid with rage.

"Even with all the power and backing you have now, you've also never had a more exposed weakness." Osborn glanced at the kids. The Richards children both had brave faces on, even if there was fear in their eyes. "And what's worse you got all these innocent people involved in our fight, just because you wanted to let these two go to school. What poor parenting on your side."

Peter internally growls. Osborn was playing the crowd against him, and not just him, no, he was bringing Val and Sport into this. If that play worked the kids would ostracize them because there would always be the fear that just being around them would inevitably lead to danger. Their parents would undoubtedly reason as much, and the teachers may even want to remove them from the school for safety's sake. He'd have to deal with that backlash later though.

"No, you are putting innocents in danger because you are to afraid to take me on yourself. You know I'll beat you." Spider-Man shoots back, and at that moment the red lights on his HUD turn green. "Barb Webbing, right." He says quietly into his mask.

"Our track record would certainly attest to your victories, but this isn't about beating you, no. This is about hurting you, making you suffer." Goblin says as he seems to be gearing up for a long winded monologue.

Spider-Man throws his right arm forward and releases a web line who's tip is pointed and has a metallic sheen to it. Norman is caught off guard by the sudden attack, and isn't quick enough to avoid the spiked tip slicing apart the strap holding his Bag of Tricks. The bag falls onto the glider, and the Green Goblin looks down at it out of reflex.

Parker takes that moment to tag Osborn's face with a glob of webbing from his left wrist. The purple dressed villain veers back away from the children, giving Spidey the chance to leap from the ceiling to them. Quickly he grabs them, one in each arm, and jumps them over the mezzanine ledge.

"Are you guys okay?" He rips the bonds apart, and stands up just in time to see the Goblin staring down at him with a gruesome smile splitting his green painted lips.

"Brazen, but not the brightest choice. You see I've rigged this place to explode..." Gobby started.

"Oh I know, which is why I had you talking long enough to do this." Spider-Man interrupts with an unseen smile. "EMP Activate."

"What?!" The baddie shouts, his eyes wide, as a pulse emanates from his right gauntlet. The EMP field grows until it covers the entire building for a second, before dissipating. Lights short out all over the building, covering them in a semi darkness. The Goblin Glider sparks and shorts out, small streams of smoke breaking out over the flying vehicle. Immediately the machine wavers and starts to drop.

Goblin jumps off his glider, and grabs onto the mezzanine ledge, trowing his elbows over it quickly. The glider crashes onto the cement floor below with some grinding metal, but well out of harms way of the hostages. Osborn gets his balance and starts to pull himself up.

As he lifts his head he comes face to face with large red lenses, glowing in the low light. The villain pauses for a moment at the alarming sight. Suddenly his windpipe is grabbed in the darkness, and he's lifted into the air.

"Heh heh heh. Well look at you. If I didn't know better I'd wonder who the villain is here." Osborn mocks wheezily, dangling in the air from Spider-Man's grip.

"That's funny, cause I'm feeling pretty vengeful right now." Spider-Man says threateningly, as he winds his right fist back to punch out the man.

"Good good. Now let's see where that takes you." The Green Goblin smiles.

SPIDER-SENSE!

"Peter look out!" Valeria shouts.

Osborn swings his right arm up, a knife pulled from his belt, and stabs it into the bracer on Spidey's left arm. Peter lets go of the madman, and Goblin drops to the floor a story below. He get up undeterred, and runs to his downed glider.

"He's gonna hurt the hostages!" Franklin yells watching the scene below from the ledge. Spider-Man had already jumped, and was in free fall when his adoptive son said this.

"Not on my watch!" Spidey says, aiming his right Web Shooter at the villain.

Just then a bright green light explodes in between the hostages and Goblin, who was reeling back an active pumpkin bomb. A bolt of energy tears from the light and hits Osborn like a battering ram, sending him through the thick wall behind him. The Pumpkin Bomb twirls in the air, where Spider-Man grabs it, and quickly chucks it out the previous bomb hole in the building. It explodes harmlessly in the air.

Letting out a sigh, Peter turns to the figure walking out of the green light.

"Uncle Victor / Uncle Victor!" Franklin and Valeria shout happily.

"What took you so long?" Spider-Man says with a huff, dusting off his suit. The light from the magic portal creating a creepy array of shadows on Doom's armor.

"Be gratified that Doom arrived when I did." Victor says in a demeaning tone.

 **CHAPTER 6, PART 1 END**

 _To be continued in Part 2: Consequences_

 **A/N:** Hey there my dear readers. Sorry it took a while for this to get out, but I hope it is worth the wait. So I gotta ask, what do you think of my new Party Crasher Spider Armor design? I took the best parts of five of his best suits and combined them, the Future Foundation Suit, Spider Armor MK V, the ANAD Suit and the Stealth Variant from the Spidey and DP series, and a fifth to be revealed in the next chapter.

So this chapter actually turned out a bit more one sided than I originally wanted. Spidey was supposed to have a harder time with the Six, but then I reasoned why would he? He has ridiculously awesome tech at his disposal, and we've seen in the ANAD that he'll use it if he has it. Still there is much more to this story than what's on the surface.

Expect Part 2 to be much harder on the new Fantastic Four. Till then, thanks for reading everyone!

 **The Richmaster:** Thank you, and maybe some day I'll reveal the mask trick. But for now I'll let you wonder.

 **Polsaris:** Doom's not above playing the One Up game. Yeah I'm looking forward to that happening too.

 **Blackseal84:** Thanks, I'll do my best.

 **Spidey Ryan:** May is Amazing.

 **HandAssassinSpider-man:** Well well look who might have some precognitive abilities.

 **Croniklerx:** Gotta have the slow pace every once in a while. That's something I like think on an write about with my stories. Yeah I really wanted to have Jen go through something like that. It's a pivotal moment in my opinion, when she'll open up her vulnerable side to others. Well we'll have to see just how far Doomsy spreads. Thanks for reading Croniklerx.

 **Tarix:** Why thank you.

 **Bael92:** If I have my way May will be a reoccurring character. As for the Hero community, I think that'll come up soon.

 **Brown-Eyed-Fiend:** Oh he's not easily won over at all. However he seems to have a major soft spot for Valeria, and even Franklin. Being around them, in a family setting, and accepted as a person not a madman, that'll change a man. But don't expect his tune to change too quickly.

 **Angel of Atonement:** Nothing can resist May's Pot Roast. Thanos best watch his manners next time he shows.

 **vampireharry the 2:** Thank you, and I will do my best.

 **diagonalpumpkin:** In What if stories Doom has proven to be a great man and less mad than most associate with him. My favorite example is the Marvel Zombies VS The Army of Darkness. Either way, the way I see things, most villains are the way they are because of the circumstances and choice. Hell, it's a scary idea, but Spider-Man could have easily become a villain under different circumstances and choices.

 **im ur misconception:** A roller coaster of emotions to be sure. I wanted the chapter to be just that.

 **Devil Rebel:** Gotta love fanfiction.

 **Psionic108:** No worries, I'm quite lazy too. I mean just look at my update times, lol. Glad you are enjoying, and thanks for reading.

 **JLSpidey:** No one can say Doom isn't a player. The Parker Particles seemed like a very underutilized story plot in the comics, and a good way for Doom to be a bigger part of the story. I mean the potential of them, considering Alpha, would be any villain's wet dream. Yeah Jen and Peter are an oddity to be sure, but I could easily see the two of them building off each other's support, Peter's kindness and patience, and Jen's sincerity and confidence. They could easily lift each other up from the worst. Thanks for reading.

 **Guest:** Not very soon, but here it is.

 **griezz:** True, but I wanted to set the mood before the back story. Either way I'm glad you liked it.


	7. Responsibility, Part 2: Consequences

**Chapter 7 ~ Responsibility**

 **Part 2: Consequences**

With the Six down and out, and the hostages being freed and evacuated, the Future Foundation members finally had a moment to regroup.

"Doom approves of your new attire. Striking fear into the hearts of your enemies gives quite the advantage, and leaves a lasting impression." Dr. Doom says in an approving tone. Spider-Man isn't entirely convinced he likes the compliment.

"Trust me you haven't seen my scary costume yet." Spidey retorts. He notices Franklin and Valeria looking him up and down. His godson obviously impressed by the new look, while his goddaughter seemed to look beyond appearances into practicality. Then again she was easily one of the smartest minds on the planet, and would only grow more so as time went on.

"Where have you been hiding this?" Valeria queries.

"Same place I hide the Christmas presents in the nunya." Peter smiles at her behind the helmet.

"Nunya?" She looks up at him confused by the location's name.

"Nunya business." Spidey snarks, oh so happy she took the bait, and boops her nose with his gloved finger. She frowns deeply at the tease, and huffs while crossing her arms.

"HA! Nice one Pete!" Franklin laughs heartily at his sister's expense and holds up his hand for a high five. The Wall Crawler happily claps hands with the boy, chuckling himself.

"Not funny." The blond girl pouts. Doom steps up next to her, and stares down the hero.

"Agreed. We have more pressing matters at hand. Namely Ultron's invasion of the city, and our tower." The ruler of Latveria reminds, bringing the mood right back down. Spider-Man sighs and straitens up to match his business partner's height, so they are face to face.

"Your right. And it's not 'our tower' Doom." Spidey says, and then taps the side of his helmet, near his ear. The comm channel opens up. Each passing second it goes unanswered Peter grows more tense. Finally after about half a minute of no reply he cuts it off, and looks back to Doom.

"I'm not getting an answer from Jen. Can you teleport us there?" The kids both look up at the two men worriedly. Doom crossed his arms over his armored chest.

"Of course I can." In Dr. Doom fashion he makes the simple question an affront to his genius.

"Of course you can. Alright." Peter kneels down to the kids and rests a hand on a shoulder a piece. "When we get back to the tower I want you two to get to the panic room. Got it."

"Right / Right!" The two Richards children say without hesitation and nod to him. Peter was proud that they knew it was best to hide, and not argue.

"That's my kids." Spider-Man smiles then stands up.

"Wouldn't young Franklin and Valeria be safer here away from the fighting?" Doom asks in a rare instance of compassion. To his bad guy credit he plays it off as an afterthought, but the damage is done. Still Peter didn't have time to tease. He looked around at the freed hostages, specifically the children. They had put some distance between the family of heroes and one dictator. Even the teachers and grown ups kept some distance, stealing glances at them and whispering among themselves.

Despite stopping Osborn, he still won a part of the fight. He turned the crowd against the Richards children. Fallout that would need to be addressed after they put to bed this Ultron threat.

"That's exactly why their coming with us. The panic room at the tower is specifically designed to keep them safe." Peter said with an authority he rarely used. Doom narrowed his eyes behind his metal faceplate, then looked where Spidey had.

"Link hands." Doom says without argument, and reaches down to Valeria, who takes his hand, and grabs Franklin's, who grabs Peter's. Victor's eye glow through the eye slots in his mask, and a few incantations later the family vanishes in a green flash of light.

X X X X

The group reappears in the foyer of the Fantastic Four's home. At a glance the shield must be holding, since the place was still intact. That and the sounds of a heated battle outside. Spider-Man flips up his right wrist, and the panel on the gauntlet slides open again.

"The shield is still up, but it's draining fast. It's at twenty-five percent capacity right now. We don't have long till..." The red alert alarms go off interrupting him.

"EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN PROCEEDURE INITIATED." The house system speaks up, and immediately all the windows and doors have heavy reinforcements slide down over them. "INTRUDERS DETECTED IN THE LABS." It goes on to relay.

"Crap." He looks down at the kids next to him. "Squirt, Val, get to the panic room, Location 24. Hold out there until I come get you. Val you know what to do once you get there, and Squirt you keep both of you safe, got it?" Spidey instructs them, and the two nod, agreeing to it.

"Doom your with me. I have a feeling I know what Ultron is after here." The four split off into two groups, as the kids make their way to their rooms and safety. Spider-Man and Dr. Doom make it to elevator leading to the labs in a tense silence. So far nothing has stopped their advance, but they both expected it.

"You getting the chills too, or is it just me?" The Web-Head asks, pressing the call button.

"Doom doesn't frighten..." Suddenly the lights flicker around them, then the entire building goes dark. They both look around then at each other.

"What about now?" Spidey grins, and sticks his hands to the elevator doors. He breaths in, prepping himself, then starts prying them open. It's a slow process, and not nearly as easy as he makes it look. The elevator is specially reinforced, including the shutting mechanism. It's meant to deter a good amount of strong individuals, or at least slow them down.

About ten seconds pass before Viktor's impatience gets the better of him. "You are wasting our time. This door should pose no problem."

"Ten seconds, a new record." Peter grumbles sarcastically, and manages to get the door open enough for them to get into the lift. He breaths a relaxing sigh then grabs the top of the frame and swings himself up. Kicking the ceiling maintenance door off it's hinges, he expertly slips through it in the same motion. Doom follows along floating in place with his trademark crossed arms, and green magic powering him.

Spider-Man quickly climbs up the suspension wires, as Doom floats along with him. Luckily its a short ascent. "No offense, but I kinda always figured you'd be the one to try and steal the battery." Peter says as they stop at the next floor door.

Doom remains silent, but the glare he gives Spidey is downright chilling. "Right... I talk to much." Before he can get to the door ledge Doom waves a hand at it, and its ripped open with magic. Directly in front of the two men are about seven Ultron robots. There is a split second of realization that the enemy is amongst them, which Spider-Man takes full advantage of.

He soars out of the elevator, and flips over the closest bot. Landing in the middle of the Ultron group he back kicks the one he vaulted over, sending it toward Doom. Doom reacts just as violently as one would expect, and reaches out with a single hand. In a crushing gesture the robot is enveloped in a green aura and crushed into a shiny metal ball.

Dr. Doom pulls that hand up and back. He forms a shimmering shield in front of him, just as the energy bolts start flying at him. Spider-Man tackles the next Ultron in line, and they tumble once, until the bot is over him. Peter kicks up with both feet launching the robot into the ceiling. Before the robot can fall back down it's plastered to the roof with webbing.

Magic lightning fires from Doom's free hand and pierces the third Ultron. It surges through the construct before arcing out of it into the fourth, frying both. Spidey weaves between energy blasts, grabbing a stool along the way. He throws the stool at the fifth bot, who easily catches it, legs aimed toward it's chest. Spider-Man drops kicks the stool's seat immediately after, piercing the robot through the chest with the legs via super strength.

The sixth levels it's blaster arm at the Wall Crawler, only to be grabbed in the back of the head by Victor's metal hand. Electricity courses from his hand into the head, short circuiting it's positronic brain. The final Ultron opens up it's chest revealing a bomb. Spider-Man's helmet lenses wipe to blue, as he lands in front of the kamikaze Ultron. The four ports on his back pod open up, and Waldoes spring out of it.

Each Waldo stabs into one of the robot's limbs, immobilizing it, as Spidey places his right hand directly on the bomb. An intricate blue circuit pattern covers the explosive. "Diffuse Protocol!" He shouts out loud, activating the V.I. Program in his suit. In a flash the blue pattern on the device changes to green then recedes away. At the same time the Ultron bot shakes then the lights in it's eyes flicker away, and it goes limp against Spider-Man's Waldos.

The slim metal arms free themselves of the machine's limbs and return to the pod. Peter breaths a sigh of relief then turns to Victor. The stoic ruler of Lateveria gives him a slight nod, either in thanks or being the slightest bit impressed by his tech and thinking. Spidey couldn't tell but decided on the former, it'd sound cooler when he says Dr. Doom thanked him for saving them both.

The holographic HUD inside his helmet alerts Spider-Man that the special projects lab was being broken in to. "Ultron has breached the battery lab!"

"The automaton will not take what is Doom's." Doom announces, and they take off to the inner labs.

X X X X

"ULTRON!" Spider-Man shouts as he jumps through the massive seared hole in the lab's door. The AI in question turns around, its faceplate glowing a menacing red. In it's hands is the containment pod for the Parker Particle battery. On either side of him is a robot guard.

"Spider-Man and Victor von Doom. What an odd pair to see together. Irrelevant. My mission is complete. I must thank you for creating such a wonderful piece of technology." Ultron gloats, holding the canister up for them to see. Spider-Man fires a webline at it, only for it to be intercepted by his right robot guard bringing up it's arm and as small energy shield sprouting from it.

The two guards seemed considerably better built than the previous minions. They were in for a fight if that was the case. Doom's hands alight in green energy, and he lets slip an angered growl.

"Did you not have the forethought to see this coming Viktor von Doom? Did you not think I had fail safes in place should my older designs be re-purposed? It matters not. I'll take my leave now." Ultron brings his free arm up and taps a device that sprouted from his forearm. His body alights for a moment, and just as Dr. Doom sends a magic bolt at him, he teleports away.

"Doom, what did Ultron mean?" Spider-Man asks in an accusatory tone. The ruler of Latveria stays silent, only turning around and waving his glowing right hand in the air in front of him. A glowing green portal opens up there, and Doom gets one foot into the magic tunnel before a webline sticks to his cape.

"Doom!" Peter pulls back hard on the webbing with both hands. Victor is flung backward right into one of the guard bots. Both slam into the far wall, then fall to the floor. Doom manages to land in a kneel, while the robot clangs to the floor unceremoniously. As his cape floats down around him his eyes flash in anger behind the metallic mask covering his face.

"What did you do Doom?" Peter asks again in a hardened tone. Spider-Man walks menacingly toward his colleague, determined to get an answer. Doom stands up and faces down the oncoming hero. Neither seem to care or take notice of the two Ultron enforcers in the room with them.

Dr. Doom throws his right hand forward, alerting Spider-Man's sixth sense. A bolt of electricity arcs from his palm toward the Wall Crawler. Spidey fires both web shooters at the bot standing off to his side, and pulls the construct into the path of the lightning. The machine intercepts the attack, sparking and short circuiting mid-air before exploding from it.

Behind the explosion Spidey jumps onto the ceiling latching to it upside down. His Spider-Sense fires off, but he's helpless to prevent Doom's magic from mystically grabbing him and slamming him back down to the floor. The impact doesn't hurt, but he's held in place..

"I owe you no explanation, Arachnid. Ultron now has in his possession what could be the single most powerful energy source on the planet, mayhaps the galaxy. Yet you turn your ire to me. How narrow focused can you be?" Doom berates Peter, as he aims his other hand at the Ultron enforcer behind him. The bot is lifted into the air, trapped in a green magic haze, until it is crushed like a pop can, and dropped to the floor.

"NARROW FOCUSED!" Peter shouts past the crushing force weighing down on him. "We were sharing this technology for the greater good of mankind! But you had to be the cliche'd villain, and try to steal it for yourself! You all but literally had it in the palm of your hand before trying to take it. Are you so power hungry you'd work with Ultron?!"

"I simply re-purposed his designs to alleviate any suspicion to myself. I misjudged the A.I.'s influence over his discards." Victor sneers as he walks up to stand over the flattened hero.

"Anyone ever tell you your schemes are ridiculously complicated? Wait..." Peter managed to lift his helmeted head off the ground to look up at Doom's face. "... did you send Osborn to the school? Did you put the kids in danger just to show up and play the hero?!"

The only response Spider-Man gets is a derisive snort.

"HOW COULD YOU?! Those kids are innocent, and you sent OSBORN of all people to them! He's the most pathologically psychotic nutcase I know! What if he hurt them?! They look up to you Doom, they consider you their uncle!" Spider-Man barks in anger, getting his hands against the floor and fights to push himself up.

"Osborn was under strict orders to only detain the children. He would face my wrath should he disobey." Doom pushes his outstretched hand down, forcing Spidey to press flat on the floor again.

"I thought you were smart. He was more then happy to hurt them just to hurt me! And you gave him the chance to do just that!" At this Doom seems to pause. Out of the corner of his vision Peter swears he sees a flash of remorse in Viktor's eyes.

"What's done is done. Now I must focus on finding Ultron and retrieving the battery, or the life of billions could be forfeit. You can either assist me or continue to struggle and whine incessantly." Viktor lost a good chunk of the edge he had in his voice a moment ago.

"What makes you think I'm ever going to work with you again?" Peter growls up at him.

"I can topple the life you've built here. Your reputation can be stripped from you and with it the Richards children and Future Foundation. Our bargain gave me access to everything, and I can leave you with nothing. I can end the Fantastic Four once and for all, not in battle, but with a simple file transfer." Doom doesn't need to elaborate further, Peter whole heartedly understands the threat. Still didn't help him from wanting to punch his face in. "You have no other option."

"I can fight, take my punishment for believing in you, and then devote the rest of my life to doing right by my godkids." Spider-Man says behind grit teeth. "I've lived with being a menace for years, it's nothing new to me. But something that is new to me is SONICS ON!" Spidey's armored gauntlets begin emitting a ridiculously high pitched sound, something that Dr. Doom had no defense for.

The villain immediately grabs the sides of his head in his hands, trying to block the sound. In doing so he releases his magical hold on Spider-Man. Spidey gets his feet under him, and lunges at Doom. However Victor sees this and waves his left hand in front of him. A repelling force field bubbles around him, and Peter slams into it. The hero is blown back away from him, but the strength behind the blow staggers Doom as well.

Hitting the far wall behind him, Spider-Man lands back on his feet. SPIDER-SENSE! Dropping to the floor, a magic bolt scorches the wall where he just was. Doom launches several more close but wild shots, each avoided as Spider-Man hops, rolls, and jumps around the room. Landing upside down on the ceiling, Peter aims his web shooters at the man below.

"ENOUGH!" A bubble of magic explodes from Victor. The wave of energy washes over Spidey and immediately his HUD scrambles, static fills his ears, and his pack, gauntlets, and boots all short and spark.

SPIDER-SENSE! Peter just barely manages to pull his helmet off before it cracks and explodes. Unfortunately the rest of his gear explodes on his limbs and back. Shouting in pain Spider-Man falls to the floor, amidst a room full of detonating tech.

As fire starts around the lab, Doom walks over to the curled up hero. The miniature explosions from his tech tore through his TGUS under layer, leaving exposed scorched hands, feet and a large burned patch on his back. The dictator stops a few feet from Peter, and aims a glowing green hand down at Spider-Man.

"You brought this upon yourself Parker. I gave you the opportunity to help in correcting my mistake. Yet you defy and assault me. By now Ultron has covered his tracks and following him will be neigh impossible. You have brought this new ruin upon the world." Doom talked down to his hurt foe. Spider-Man looks up at him with red lenses, and starts laughing past the pain.

"It's funny you still think Ultron got the battery." Peter rolls to his belly, and shakily pushes himself up on his knees. All his limbs scream in agony as he does this, be he's had worse. Doom's eyes narrow behind his faceplate.

"Explain." Doom commands.

"Heh heh..."

 _Ultron's Hideout (Undisclosed Location)_

Inside a blast chamber Ultron watches on as his machines break the final encrypted seal on the battery's container. Several mechanisms spin around the canister unlocking it, and in the instant the final lock frees alarms sound in the room. A small explosion covers the room in red smoke.

The ventilation system activates, and soon the room is clean again. Ultron's fists clench at the sight before him. Sitting on a pedestal is half the container, and from it is a card that reads "Sorry not a winner, here's a consolation prize.". Behind the card is a single chocolate chip cookie.

 _The Baxter Building_

"C'mon Doomsy, I'm smart enough to have contingencies in place should someone want my dangerous tech way too much. Right now it'll be at A.R.M.O.R. in Jocasta's care. She's ready to jettison it into a deserted alternate reality and set it off if I don't contact her within the hour. So don't worry your pretty little emerald cape. The only world ending here is your ego." Spider-Man smiles triumphantly up at Dr. Doom. The Latverian ruler is silent for a few tense moments.

"Then this was a lost venture. Doom acknowledges your resourcefulness, Arachnid." Doom lowers his hand, the green glow dissipating from his palm. He brings that arm up and taps a few buttons that appear on the gauntlet. "This battle is yours. I have called off my drones."

"Okay, good start? But how does that stop me from telling everyone this was all you?" Peter questions, but already knows the answer.

"The Richards childrens' welfare should provide more than enough clout."

"You know one day your not gonna have that noose around my neck." Spider-Man stands fully, if not a bit shakily on his damaged legs. The two men are face to face, searching the other for any break in their resolves.

Once again a silent pregnant moment passes between them. Then Doom turns away and opens a swirling portal with the wave of his hand. "A day that shall hold great significance to the both of us." He takes a step into the portal.

"You could kill me, blame it on Ultron, and have no loose ends. So why? Why just leave the chattiest hero alive knowing he knows what you did?" Peter asked as his right lens widens with that brow.

"Doom's machinations are well beyond your miniscule though processes." Victor glowers, and steps through the portal, which closes a second later.

Peter lets out a relieved breath, and turns around to leave the lab and go find the rest of the team. There standing in the giant hole in the lab's door is Jennifer. He freezes in place, watching her with an unblinking fearful stare. She-Hulk's fists tighten and her gaze hardens. Her emerald eyes shatter whatever resolve he has left to be able to salvage this. As in them he sees nothing but betrayal.

X X X X

Four days later Peter is slouched down in his chair, his right hand covering his face. He sits in a silent room with only the humming of the computers around him breaking it. The simultaneous attack on New York's protectors is still seen as an attack by Ultron. Spider-Man explained to the other teams and his allies that it was all a diversion to get his new battery. Ultron failed in his mission, but the project was no longer a secret.

Three days ago a joint team of Tony Stark, Hank McCoy, and Amadeus Cho, on behalf of SHIELD, was constructed to oversee the final stages of the battery's construction. It was moved to a secret facility of Tony's, and has been there since.

Yesterday Peter had to attend a meeting with the school board committee where Valeria and Franklin attended. Like he figured the concerns of both teachers and parents about the safety of their children was the main topic. He fought for their continued attendance as best as he could, and after a few hours of talking the meeting adjourned without a conclusive result. Since the school would be shut down for about a week to facilitate repairs, the committee would discuss and come up with an decision by the end of that time.

Despite how much Val and Squirt both would say they disliked it, they both enjoyed going to school and seeing the friends they made there. He had a nasty feeling about the upcoming decision, but still held out hope. He really didn't want to tell the kids that they weren't allowed to go back. It would break their hearts and his.

Honestly, he could work around loosing the battery, which may have been for the best in actuality. At least Doom shouldn't be as brazen about trying to steal it from a bunch of heroes. And he could probably convince the school board, if necessary, to let the kids keep going there. All this wouldn't be hitting him as hard if it wasn't for Jennifer leaving.

After seeing and hearing how he just let Doom go, Jennifer got angry. Not Hulk angry, but betrayed angry. She helped make sure their home and the kids were okay, but she would not utter a word to him. Two days ago she left, saying nothing to him or the team, only leaving a note for him to come up with an excuse since "that's what you do best.". And he couldn't blame her, but without his girlfri... well probably ex-girlfriend's, support he was a wreck with everything stacking up.

What really happened that day has strictly between Doom, Jen, and himself so far. And he hated himself even more for that. Both the team and the kids knew Victor would probably betray them, but this... Doom pulled the noose dangerously tight that day. If it was in house, just between the Four and Doom, then things would have been so much simpler. Now he sat here thinking of how the foundation he built with them all was a foundation built on sand.

Slipping further down into his chair, he sighed for the millionth time. Then a beep announced that he had mail on his terminal. Slowly he pulled himself back up into the chair and tapped a few key buttons to bring the hologram screens to life. He pressed the air where the mail icon sat, and he frowns at the sender: Doom.

"How are about to make my life worse, Doomsy." Opening it he reads a statement issued to Valeria and Franklin's school. A sizable donation had been sent to them, along with a request that the Richard's children continue to attend. This included renovations, restoration, and complete upgrade in every department of the school. Reparations to the families of the children of the incident were also sent. Along with all this is a public promise of protection from the sovereign of Latveria. And under the statement is an reply of acceptance from the school board committee.

Peter blinks at the message, and has to reread it several times. "What..." He can't even finish his sentence, as every other word just falls apart before reaching his mouth.

It's then that the board on the table next to him lights up. A holographic chessboard forms from the board, with the first move already made.

 **CHAPTER 7 END**

b And the conclusion to the mini arc "Responsibility". For every choice there is a consequence, and I think this chapter made that point very clear. The main choice being trusting Dr. Doom, and the consequences of that. Now don't get me wrong, I have seen and read enough about Victor that I know he has the capacity for great good as well as evil. And I hope the little bit at the end shows just how much an impact Peter, Val, Franklin, and the rest of the FF have had on him. A bittersweet ending to be sure.

Yes a lot of bad things came out of this chapter. Jen leaving, the kids possibly being black booked from attending public school, and the very real possibility that Spider-Man could be outted as working with a well known super villain willingly. But this story isn't over yet, and if Spider-Man is anything he's tough and strong willed. He can bounce back from this.

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And I finally revealed the final take away from the five suits, the Waldoes from the Iron Spider Suit. Well till next time I bid you all adieu.

~Wiggles

 **Guest #1:** I guess saying half a year wouldn't count as soon huh?

 **Jpg2497:** I did mean Mark 3, but I was in a rush to get the AN's out so I must have mistyped. I have thought about bringing in a Reed Richards yes, but it's on the back burner for now. Thanks for enjoying the story.

 **Angel of Atonement:** Indeed, but this chapter might just have nulled most of that.

 **SolarEnergy07:** Thank you. Most of the thought put into this chapter was that suit... and it's already gone. Dangit.

 **Croniklerx:** A ruse! Misdirection! Bwahahaha. But seriously though did you see that coming? To be totally honest I meant for the last chapter to be much more serious than It became, but I think this chapter more than made up for it... I hope. A bit of off screen knowledge for you my friend, Peter talked with Franklin about the use of his powers. As the toppest tier level of mutant his powers could radically alter reality if he lost control. So they agreed to only use it as a last resort until he was trained. Since Osborn wanted Spidey there Franklin and Val agreed to wait and only use it if things went south. Yup the reboot that shall not be named had already happened in this timeline. Aye I have been watching a good bit of the MCU. I hope you enjoyed the chapter Croniklerx.

 **im ur misconception:** And what an opposite reaction it was.

 **Devilboy101:** Kay

 **The Richmaster:** Glad you enjoyed it, here's more.


End file.
